Elapsed Time
by Loopstagirl
Summary: The king was a shell of a man. Morgana was out there somewhere. Merlin knew the peace hovering tentatively over the kingdom couldn't last. He just hoped he could keep Arthur safe, even if it was from himself.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

 _I haven't posted a long one for a while. I hope there are still Merlin readers out there that might find and enjoy this. For those of you who have found it - enjoy the ride and don't forget to let me know what you think! This is set between series 3 & 4._

* * *

Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he made his way from the king's chambers. He didn't know how many times Gaius had reassured him there was nothing physically wrong with his father, but it didn't soothe Arthur's mind. It wasn't just his father that plagued his thoughts; Morgana's betrayal still hurt as much now – two months later – as it had the moment he had watched her be crowned Queen. It made sense now he was looking back on it – all the things that had gone wrong since she had returned. But he would have never have considered her the traitor even if someone was holding a sword at his throat.

When they had first taken the castle back, there had been so much to do he was able to force himself to forget about her. It became clear very quickly that Uther was not the man who had first been locked in the dungeons and wouldn't be making any decisions in the near-future. Arthur had been trained to rule since birth and he knew his men looked up to and respected him – even Merlin although the man would sooner cut out his tongue than admit it. Arthur could see the look in his eye though and knew he had his servant's support. Or rather, he had the support of his friend. Right now, he knew which meant more to him.

He wasn't ready for this! How could he convince the nobles his father was only sick and needed time to recover rather than admitting the truth - that he was a shell of a man now, one who even Arthur barely recognised. But saying that out loud would be risking an uprising: Camelot would be seen as weak and Arthur knew he would be pressurised to take the crown and rebel against his father in order to give the kingdom a definite ruler.

It had been days of hard work and lack of sleep before Arthur had been able to convince the council (and himself) that his father would recover in time and meanwhile Arthur would act as regent and oversee decisions that had to be made. He wasn't sure if they believed him or not, but no one openly challenged him. Arthur convinced himself all was fine.

Stopping a few paces away from his father's door, Arthur leant against the wall in exhaustion. How could he pretend everything was okay when that was as far from the truth as he could get? He didn't know what he was doing and every day Uther seemed to retreat further into himself. Patrol after patrol had ridden out to secure the kingdom and make sure there was no trace of Morgana. Merlin had told him some of what had happened with the cup but Arthur wasn't a fool. He knew he wasn't being told everything. It was enough for him to learn his half-sister had magic and was both dangerous and powerful. If she attacked…

Arthur shuddered at the thought and reassured himself his knights were well trained and they had safety in numbers while Morgana was in hiding and alone. The reassurances only worked in daylight. When the dreams begun each night, nothing helped.

"Sire?"

A guard had paused a few feet away from him, keeping a respectable distance. Arthur immediately snapped to attention, hiding signs of weakness by straightening. He nodded at the guard, dismissed him with a gesture and forced himself to continue towards his own chambers. Only there could he let down his defences, for Merlin didn't count as witness. Arthur's cheeks still burned when he thought about how he had given up when they had first escaped from the kingdom. Honestly, he barely remembered most of their flight from the castle and could only assume that it was thanks to Merlin they even made it out alive to join the others in the forest. Merlin had seen him falling apart and feeling defeated. It was humiliating thinking about it. But it meant Arthur knew the man wouldn't judge him for showing his weaknesses in the privacy of his own chambers.

This time, he didn't stop and only let his mask of indifference fall away when his door was firmly shut and locked behind him. Merlin paused from where he was making the bed, a pillow in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"How is he?" the servant asked quietly. Arthur found himself suddenly putting up walls. Merlin was still his servant and right now, Arthur had a kingdom to run. He didn't have time for this.

"How do you think, _Mer_ lin?" He scoffed, shrugging off his jacket and leaving it in a pile by the door. It was his own silent revenge on Merlin: no man before had ever managed to make him show emotion. He had been trained to hide how he was feeling and yet something about Merlin made him want to open up.

"I was only asking," Merlin retorted, a touch of annoyance lacing his tone before he sighed. "Sir Leon dropped some more papers by."

Arthur knew why Merlin's voice had softened. It seemed to be Merlin's opinion that Arthur was working too hard, but whenever he said anything about it, an argument always started. The shouting had been so loud once that a guard had knocked to make sure no harm was befalling his prince. But whenever someone dropped by with more work for Arthur, Merlin's eyes tightened and his jaw set. In a way, Arthur was touched. It made him feel cared for although he careful not to let Merlin know that.

Arthur nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak as he moved across towards his desk. He only just hid his grimace from Merlin as he sat down. Although he was acting as regent, Arthur still had his duties as the Crown Prince. He knew any sign that he couldn't balance both roles would lead to the nobles once again questioning the strength of the kingdom. They didn't need to know how tired he was: they needed results.

"Go and muck out the stables when you've done that," Arthur muttered, making sure his voice was loud enough to carry. Most days – not that he admitted it – he appreciated Merlin's company. The man had a way of making Arthur laugh even if he didn't want to. Considering everything that was going on, he needed that more than he could say. But he wasn't in the mood today and they would only end up snapping at each other. He would rather Merlin moaned about his workload than have a reason to hate Arthur.

Shaking his head, Arthur pulled the first stack towards him. When had it mattered to him what his servant felt? Forcing himself to start reading, the prince tried to concentrate. But he found his mind kept going back to that question. Why did he care what Merlin thought?

As he heard the flump of a pillow hitting the floor and Merlin cursing as he bent to pick it up again, Arthur knew. Merlin had sacrificed his chance to get out of the castle - knowing they were facing the undead - to make sure Arthur didn't witness Morgana's betrayal on his own. Merlin had acted as a friend in a way no one had ever done for Arthur before and he knew he would regret it if he snapped at the man now out of tiredness.

But when Merlin did finally leave the room, Arthur's aim to get work done failed. He had a headache building and the words were blurring together, causing his thoughts to pound uncomfortably against his skull. He needed a good ride through the forest, with the wind blowing in his hair and the thrill of a hunt flooding through his veins. Not being stuck inside with endless reports just to placate some nobles who were more interested in helping themselves than helping Arthur.

He truly intended to keep working. But his eyes were drawn by the fire and Arthur found himself lulled by it before he realised what was happening. His mind buzzed as he tried to process all that he still had to do, but soon was drowned out by an incredibly sadness. He felt like he was losing his father, having shortly lost the woman who had been a sister to him. He didn't care if they were related, they had that relationship when they were young and naïve to their parentage. It hurt to see her turn against them like that.

As his mind spiralled down into sadness, Arthur couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Awkwardly slumped in his chair in a way that was by no means befitting of a prince, Arthur fell asleep.

MMM

Merlin sighed as he lent on his fork, brushing the hair from his eyes and staring around the stables. It was the middle of the day, meaning things were quiet. Patrols were either already gone or weren't due to leave for a few hours, so only Merlin and a couple of stable boys were present. Merlin preferred it like that; he had done ever since Morgana had revealed herself. Although he had known for far longer than Arthur about her true nature, he had still hoped - right up until the moment she had sat on the throne - that she could be redeemed.

But there was no chance now. Her actions had destroyed the king and if there was one thing Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't forgive, it was that. The prince idolised his father, it was obvious in the way he still followed orders he didn't agree with. Morgana had taken that from him and Merlin knew Arthur was struggling.

He was sure he was the only one who could see the slump to Arthur's shoulders when he thought no one was looking and the haunted look in his eyes from time to time. It was why he had come to the stables without putting up a protest for once; he knew Arthur wanted the time alone and Merlin wasn't sure he would have kept his mouth shut. If he could just get Arthur to go on one of the patrols, to get out of the castle for a little while…

Merlin stopped there and shook his head. It wouldn't happen. Arthur had to think of it for himself - he seemed to be ignoring everything Merlin said and doing the opposite. If Merlin didn't know better, he would have said it was just to spite him.

A horse nudged him in the back of the head and Merlin jolted, realising he had been standing still for a few moments. He turned to face her with a laugh, rolling his eyes when he saw it was one of Arthur's mares.

"Are you telling me to get on with it as well?" He murmured, scratching her behind the ears in the way he knew she liked. He received a snort and a flicker of said ears in response, making him smile. It came to something when he could have a better conversation with a horse than he could his friend.

Finishing up, Merlin put the fork to one side and gave the horse one last pat before heading back towards the castle. Technically, Arthur hadn't given him any more chores to do after he had finished the stables. Merlin was going to take the chance to get cleaned up before returning to the prince's side. It seemed the more work that Arthur had to do, the less Merlin found piled on him because Arthur forgot. The reports meant he hadn't thought about his armour needing polishing for weeks.

The route back to Gaius' was familiar but Merlin thought about how much had changed during the years he had walked these corridors. He would do anything to go back to those early days, where the main danger came from Arthur's missiles. He couldn't bring himself to regret everything that had happened though. His tentative friendship with Arthur when they had first met was nothing compared to what it was now and he wouldn't change that. After all, the man was his destiny.

Gaius was out when Merlin returned and the warlock enjoyed the rare moment of being on his own. Pouring some water into a basin, he quickly washed his face and hands, shuddering at the coldness. Towelling off, he sat down on the bench, resting his hands next to him and leaning forward slightly in order to simply think.

He knew he had to get through to Arthur. The prince couldn't keep going the way he was. Merlin knew what Gaius had told Arthur and what the physician had confided in him afterwards; Uther wasn't going to recover unless something jolted him out of his reserved state. And - as Gaius pointed out - the king was no youngster. Another shock that great had as much chance as killing him as it did aiding in his recovery. All they could do was keep him comfortable.

Merlin found himself wishing Uther would snap out of it. It was for the same reason that Gwen was tending to a king that had tried to execute her more than once and had her father killed. It was all for Arthur. It would destroy him if Uther should die and so Merlin knew he wasn't alone in wishing the man would recover.

The world was a strange place, Merlin mused as he stood back up again. He couldn't stay here all day. He didn't trust Arthur to remember to eat lunch if his servant wasn't there to remind him. Running a hand over his hair with the hope it would lie flat again (it didn't) Merlin left his chambers and returned to Arthur's.

Halfway there, his attention was drawn by a returning patrol. They were back early and Merlin saw a couple of horses without riders and another knight that seemed to be slumped in his saddle. This was the third group to be attacked by bandits in the last fortnight – they were growing bolder. He knew this was only going to add to Arthur's worries – he had the patrols thinly spread as it was and Merlin knew that was half the problem – everyone was riding out so much there wasn't time for sufficient rest and that made them careless. They needed more men or Arthur needed to come up with a new strategy.

Something told Merlin he was the only one who was going to have the courage to tell Arthur that. Even the newly knighted Gwaine didn't dare cross Arthur right now; the prince was prone to explosions of temper. Working out how he could say something and keep his head attached, Merlin was lost in thought as he traversed the rest of the corridor. He knew the route so well he could do it with his eyes shut if he so wanted. But he silently put his hand on Arthur's door and pushed it open without knocking. Arthur hadn't managed to get him to change during all of their time together so far; Merlin wasn't about to start now.

"Arthur, I-," His words died on his lips when he caught a glimpse of Arthur. For a moment, Merlin could only stand there and smile, something akin to fondness swelling in him. He knew Arthur was exhausted and hadn't been sleeping, but he didn't think the day would come when even the ever growing mountain of work wasn't enough to keep him awake.

As he watched, Merlin realised he was going to have an irritable prince on his hands if Arthur continued to sleep at that angle. Shutting the door carefully behind him, Merlin's eyes flashed. Part of the table cleared and Arthur rocked forward - snoring softly - as his arms cushioned his head in the space. He wouldn't be comfortable, but at least he wouldn't have a twisted back and a crick in the neck when he woke. Unable to stop himself, Merlin pulled the spare blanket from the bed and draped it over Arthur's slumbering form. When the man awoke, Merlin knew it was his duty to tease his master about it. If nothing else, it would coax a smile from Arthur even while he was pretending to be mad.

But for now, he wanted to make sure the man got some desperately needed rest.

Once he knew Arthur was comfortable, Merlin moved across to the window. With a sigh, he leant against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he continued to watch the scene in the courtyard. He knew the knights respected him more now after he had been part of the fight. Maybe he could talk to Leon - get the man to organise the patrols more effectively without Arthur ever finding out?

The last thing the kingdom needed right now was for Arthur to overwork himself. He was doing it to make the kingdom strong, but if he carried on the way he was going, the result would be no king and no prince either.

Merlin was not going to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the gorgeous reviews and support. Special thanks to those I can't respond directly too! Hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

Arthur was in a foul mood and he knew it. Work was piling up, not helped by losing an afternoon sleeping. It had been dusk when he had awoken, a blanket over his shoulders and a fire burning next to him. The room was clean and tidy and Arthur was amazed Merlin had done his job without waking him.

His surprise turned to anger though. Merlin should have woken him. It would have been obvious that Arthur had not intended to fall asleep by his position and his servant knew how much work he had to do. Now he was going to be lucky to get any sleep that night in order to catch up. Arthur crossed his fingers he would be able to catch a few hours before joining a dawn patrol.

His knights didn't understand what it took to run a kingdom. As their prince, Arthur was used to leading them on patrols and he knew if he stopped showing up – especially as he hadn't attended training for a few days – they would begin to think that he was lazing around. The duties of a prince were different from that of a king and Arthur was trying to balance both right now. No one understood that.

Merlin had disappeared as soon as he saw Arthur was awake. The prince was glad. At the back of his mind, he knew Merlin was only trying to help. He was also planning a tirade that would have Merlin squirming, however, and he wanted to finish it before delivering it. He signed his name at the bottom of a report on taxes as he perfected what he would say to his servant. Half the matters his father dealt with all seemed so pointless. But it wasn't Arthur's place to question them; he only hoped he could keep on top while the king was healing. Arthur wanted to prove himself and he couldn't do that if his father had a backlog of work to catch up on.

"Dinner," a voice announced cheerfully. Arthur only managed to catch the inkwell from spilling in the nick of time. He wouldn't admit that Merlin had made him jump, but he hadn't heard him come back – he had been too engrossed in his thoughts. Looking up, he saw his servant was watching him closely, a laden tray in his hands.

"Put it over there and get out," Arthur muttered tersely. Merlin's face fell as if he had been hoping Arthur would be feeling better after a nap. The prince shook his head. Why should he care what his servant thought? It was Merlin's fault he had wasted an afternoon as it was. Merlin slid the tray onto the edge of the table then crossed the room to read over his shoulder rather than leaving as he had been instructed.

"Is that really important right now?" He murmured and Arthur threw his quill down. Shoving his chair back, he glared at his servant.

"Since when did you know how to run a kingdom, Merlin?" Arthur snapped. He wasn't planning on admitting he had been thinking the same thing. "What do you know about what is important?"

"Nothing," Merlin muttered, backing away. But he didn't leave. He only got halfway towards the door before he turned and faced his master. Arthur inwardly groaned; he knew that look. It was the expression that said Merlin didn't give a damn about his position or Arthur's status; he was going to say what was on his mind and damn the consequences.

"But I do know health is important."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You fell asleep because you needed it, Arthur. Don't you dare plan to stay up half the night signing tax reports. The kingdom isn't going to fall apart over that."

"Get out." Arthur's voice went deadly quiet and he knew it was more than anger he was feeling. Merlin glared at him, but knew that tone meant he needed to leave this time. He was just in time for the empty goblet clattered harmlessly to the ground, ringing loudly from the force it had collided against the stone-work with.

Reminding himself he didn't care what Merlin thought – and what did he know, anyway? – Arthur forced himself to turn back to the reports. But anger was pulsing through him and the words were blurring together. As he reached for his goblet and realised it was on the other side of the room, Arthur noticed his hand was shaking. It wasn't anger he was feeling at all. It was a mixture of frustration and utter helplessness.

Merlin was right; the kingdom wouldn't notice if the reports weren't done by the end of the day. The only person who would know was himself. If he was honest, he couldn't care less about numbers and figures right now.

What he cared about was the fact that he was doing them at all. This was his father's job. The father who was barely functioning as a man - let alone a king - because of Morgana. The woman he had loved like a sister: the woman who had betrayed them all and left Arthur to clear up the mess. She had always been there during his bad days - irritating him most of the time but knowing just how to cheer him up.

Now he was alone. Merlin didn't count; what did he know about being royal?

Then again…He had been the one to force Arthur to eat while sheltering in the cave, he had been the one to refuse to give up or let Arthur give up. He had sent for Lancelot, he had…

He had made Arthur remember what it was to be a prince. He had made him want to fight back even while feeling his heart was breaking.

Arthur knew he owed Merlin his kingdom and what he had he done in response? Thrown him out while chucking something at his head. As usual, Merlin had been trying to help. And – God forbid Arthur should ever admit it – as usual, he had been right as well. Who cared about tax reports?

Arthur groaned, massaging his temples as he tried to ease his headache. Merlin was indeed a headache. Deep down, however, Arthur knew that wasn't fair. Merlin had been looking out for him like he always did. But then Arthur realised it gave him a way of apologising without having to say the actual words. He rose from his seat.

A few moments later and he was knocking softly on Gaius door. When the old man bid him to enter, Arthur looked around as he did so, making sure Merlin was there. He was - sitting on the bench with one foot propped up and a miserable expression on his face. His foot slipped when he saw Arthur but he didn't say anything.

"I need a pain relief," Arthur muttered to Gaius.

"What for?"

"A headache."

"You can have one." Gaius said firmly, moving to his shelves as he spoke. "But I expect what you need more is fresh air."

"Gaius…"

"Trust me, Sire. No pain relief is going to make that headache go away unless you get out of your chambers. Attend training in the morning or I'm not giving you anything else."

Arthur stared at the physician before glancing around at Merlin. His servant was grinning and didn't try to conceal it when he caught Arthur's eye. Arthur knew he couldn't ignore Gaius' advice the way he had done Merlin's. The physician knew what he was talking about.

"Fine," Arthur muttered, his voice too tired to snap. "Then give me a sleeping draught as well."

"Sire?" Gaius turned to him properly, concern etched into his face. Arthur shook his head – he didn't want to explain - and the old man let it be for once. Arthur had no intention of admitting working was an excuse to avoid the nightmares. Gaius pulled down another bottle and pressed them both into his hand before resting a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, Arthur. You'll feel better."

Arthur nodded, feeling like a chastised little boy again and headed for the door. He paused before he left.

"I need you at dawn, Merlin," he ordered, but he saw Merlin's smile soften.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur left, knowing Merlin would understand what that meant. It meant he had listened, that he intended to attend training – and have a break from work – just as Merlin and Gaius had wanted. His way of apologising was showing he was listening.

MMM

For once, Merlin managed to make it to Arthur's chambers on time the next morning and get the prince ready for a training session before Arthur could change his mind. Neither of them mentioned what had happened the previous evening, but Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know the man felt guilty about the way he had reacted. Merlin had already let it go; if he remained offended every time Arthur snapped at him, his life would be one of misery.

He wasn't about to give Arthur the chance to back out of training though. He didn't say a word as he had dressed him, practically forcing the training shirt on before strapping on the light armour. Once Arthur had left, he had the chance to air the room properly – the first time in a while Arthur had been out of it long enough to actually freshen it up. Merlin hoped this was Arthur ending his self-imposed isolation. He fully intended to make the most of it while it lasted.

It didn't take long to get everything in order. Merlin knew it was cheating using magic to clean the room, but he didn't want to be stuck inside either. Grabbing a pair of gauntlets were in desperate need of attention and a cloth, he automatically made his way to the training grounds. It was cold, but the day was a beautiful one and Merlin wasn't passing up the chance to get outside. Arthur confining himself meant Merlin had been trapped too.

He should have known the gauntlets would remain untouched once he got outside. Camelot was different now - his friends were here. Merlin openly laughed as Gwaine challenged Arthur in an unsuitable way and Lancelot quietly defeated Leon with a flurry of swordplay Merlin had never seen before. He knew Lancelot had been training hard during his absence. Elyan was sharpening a sword, casually resting on the ground while Percival was throwing knives.

For a scene of weaponry and violence, Merlin felt at peace for the first time in a long while. This was where he belonged, with his friends.

"What do you think?" Gwaine asked, plonking himself down next to Merlin after landing flat on his back in the mud after Arthur had tripped him.

"I think you did that on purpose to break him from his mood," Merlin said quietly, a small grin on his face. Gwaine pretended to look affronted before tipping him a wink when no one was looking.

"The princess just needs his ego inflated again, that's all."

Merlin knew Gwaine wasn't doing this for Arthur. The new knight knew was aware Arthur's bad mood was being taken out on Merlin. He was doing it to give Merlin a break and the servant felt a rush of gratitude. He grinned at his friend and Gwaine responded by picking up another gauntlet and a spare cloth.

"These were the days, right?" He muttered and Merlin laughed again, knowing he was referring to their mammoth boot polishing session. It was only then he realised Arthur was not the only one in need of cheering up. Knowing Gwaine was watching him out of the corner of his eye, Merlin turned to his friend and let the man see his grin. He let him know he appreciated that Gwaine was trying.

"When you two have stopped talking like a pair of old maids, get over here, Gwaine!" Arthur shouted, causing Merlin to look up. Gwaine dropped the gauntlet and sprang up at Arthur's beckoning. Merlin settled himself into a more comfortable position. It seemed he was not the only one to appreciate being out here - for there was a smile on Arthur's face as he challenged Gwaine again and the glint in his eye showed this was doing him more good than he would ever admit. The headache that had been present the night before had seemed to have vanished.

For a moment, Merlin watched them with a smile. Then the smile faltered and he looked out across the grounds. The borders to the forest were just about visible and Merlin was transfixed by it. He was so absorbed in looking at nothing he didn't notice Lancelot come and sit by him until the man spoke.

"What is it?"

Merlin jumped, a flippant retort on his tongue before he realised who it was. Lancelot was the one person he didn't have to lie to, only Merlin had no answer.

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling, I guess."

"About Morgana?"

Merlin nodded mutely, sighing as he forced himself to look away from the trees. "We don't know where she is or what she is doing. If she carries on this way, she's not going to need to attack; Arthur's working himself into the ground."

"Try not to worry," Lancelot murmured. He sounded as if he truly appreciated the depth to Merlin's concerns. He alone knew how responsible Merlin felt, although Arthur did seem to have some vague feeling Merlin blamed himself for what had happened.

"She might not do anything. We did defeat her and her army. You stopped Morgause. She has nothing now."

"That's what worries me," Merlin said quietly. Morgana was a woman who had been used to living as royalty and having the king wrapped around her finger. She was not used to having nothing or being on the losing side. "She's dangerous."

"So are you. So are all of us. Try not to think about it, Merlin. There is no threat and the fact Arthur has made it out here this morning shows that not all is lost yet."

Merlin forced the smile back on his face and nodded. Lancelot was right. He had enough of a problem getting his prat of a destiny to take care of himself. He didn't need to worry about a threat that hadn't yet materialised. Still, Merlin couldn't help but think it was only going to be a matter of time: a when rather than an if.

Lancelot rejoined the others before Arthur noticed that he too was spending the time talking to Merlin rather than training. For a while, Merlin managed to busy himself with the chores he was supposed to be doing, distracting his mind from previous concerns. His growling stomach told him how much time had passed. Just as he started to think about lunch, a young squire came running out. His face was one of concern.

"My Lord! My Lord!"

One barked command from Arthur was all it took for the knights to instantly stop what they were doing. Merlin was on his feet before he realised, catching Lancelot's eye and portraying his fear with just that one look. Had they spoken too soon?

"Well?" Leon prompted when the young man didn't seem capable of saying anything. They all knew Arthur wasn't the most tactful at the best of times, let alone when he was stressed.

"The latest patrol has just arrived back, Sire," the squire said breathlessly, looking between them as he tried to work out who to address. "Three are injured, badly. Gaius requests your presence."

Arthur nodded and Merlin was by his side instantly, helping him with his armour. Arthur might moan about Merlin's work but there was no denying how in-tune he was to Arthur's needs. Within moments, he had removed enough for the prince to start striding towards the castle.

"I'll sort it," Elyan said quietly, holding out his hand for the armour. "You're needed."

Grateful the men were aware of his bond with Arthur, Merlin passed the armour over and hurried after his master. His mind was racing as he fell in step with him.

"I'm going out there," Arthur said quietly, not even looking at him. "You were right. Tax reports can wait. These bandit attacks can't. I'm needed out there, not behind a desk."

Merlin didn't say anything, not knowing what words were best suited to the occasion. But he couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping him. He had been waiting for this - waiting for the moment when Arthur realised where he could best serve his kingdom. It was not by trying to mimic his father.

Arthur must have heard his sigh, however, for the next thing Merlin knew, he was almost crashing into a wall from where the prince had given him a playful shove. Merlin rolled his eyes as he straightened up, but grinned as Arthur caught his gaze. To his delight, the prince grinned back.

Maybe Lancelot was right? They didn't need to worry about things that might not happen. If Arthur did go out on a patrol, it was as if things were returning to normal.

Merlin never thought the day would come when he would be glad he would be dragged out on a patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much once again. Hope you enjoy this next part._

* * *

" _Mer_ lin, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Merlin's yell wasn't as exasperated as he wanted. It was hard to make himself heard over the pile of equipment in his hands. Arthur kept going on about his gallantry, but Merlin had yet to see it. It seemed to be for his people, not his servant. Merlin continued to stumble down the corridor as fast as he could and tried not to trip. The sunlight blinded him when he emerged from the castle.

Once he had reached the stables, a few of stable-hands helped to get everything onto the horses. Arthur gave his men the speech about how it was their duty to keep Camelot safe. Merlin made sure his back was turned, not wanting Arthur to see his face. This was where Arthur belonged, not behind a desk. Merlin wished it hadn't taken his master so long to realise that. Arthur was happier out in the open and actively doing something; far better for the kingdom than a prince making himself ill.

Merlin knew not to say anything. It was one thing in the privacy of Arthur's chambers. But until they were deep in the forest, he would have to act the servant. Only then would Arthur relax and stopped snapping at everything his friend did or said.

That didn't mean Merlin had any intention of staying at the back of the group.

As soon as they had passed through the gates, he nudged his horse into a trot, weaved his way around the knights and moved to Arthur's side. He had to keep Arthur safe. It didn't matter what he had told Lancelot; he didn't trust Morgana was lying low. She might have organised the attacks on the knights to lure Arthur out. Merlin knew the reports were saying bandits, but she wasn't above employing such men if it suited her needs.

Merlin was glad their friends were with them on this trip. They would be able to keep Arthur calm if not safe. It meant not everything would be Merlin's fault. He was as tired as Arthur right now and was in no mood for the prince's temper. Controlling his horse, he rode beside his master.

"What route will we take?" He asked quietly, hoping if he engaged Arthur about the mission, the prince would liven up a bit. Merlin knew he was alert and watching for danger. But he hadn't said a word since giving his speech and Merlin wanted to make sure this trip did what it was supposed to. Arthur glanced at him and for a moment, Merlin didn't think he would speak. But then Arthur sighed.

"West," he responded, his voice as soft. "That's where three of the attacks have happened. If they have a camp in that direction, we will find it."

Merlin nodded, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. It was reassuring to see Gwaine and Percival joking together, Elyan and Lancelot looking relaxed and Leon looking as alert as ever. He didn't have to protect Arthur on his own.

"So what's wrong?" The words escaped Merlin before he could stop them. If Arthur thought the camp was to the west –some distance from here- then this was the ideal time for him to relax and enjoy being out on a ride. But Arthur was tense and he was scanning the trees more intently than Merlin had ever seen him.

"Nothing."

"Arthur…"

"Mind your own business for once, Merlin."

Merlin sighed. He knew Arthur too well to take offence every time the prince snapped at him. But there was something troubling Arthur; something more than the bandits. Merlin stared at the prince, realising what was wrong.

"You think there is something else behind this, don't you?"

"And you don't?"

Merlin knew the fact he had talked Arthur around while they were hidden in the cave wasn't forgotten by the prince. Arthur couldn't deny Merlin had stayed by his side no matter what and Merlin hoped it made Arthur see him in a different light. He had been right and Arthur had listened to him. It seemed Arthur was prepared to carry on listening a little more.

But Merlin couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Of course he wasn't the only one worried about what Morgana was doing. Arthur had nearly lost everything to her, more so than the rest of them. He had been hurt by her, perhaps also more than the rest of them. But it explained his reluctance to leave the castle. Despite Morgana having an army of undead soldiers with her, Arthur no doubt felt that he could have changed Camelot's – and his father's – fate had he been there. Now he was riding out into danger again.

"She wouldn't come this close though, surely?" Merlin didn't believe his own words but he knew he had to try and improve Arthur's confidence. The prince shrugged.

"She took the castle, didn't she?" The fact he hadn't asked who Merlin meant or dismissed his words meant Merlin knew he was the right track: Arthur was worried about Morgana.

"But you're all looking out for her now."

"Like that will make a difference."

"But…"

"Merlin, stop. I know what you are trying to do and don't. No one knew that was coming the first time, we won't know the second. Just…be quiet, would you?"

Merlin knew when Arthur sounded like that, he was best doing what his master wanted for once. He stopped talking and slowly reigned his horse back, letting others fall in-between them. He could keep an eye on Arthur, but could also use a little magic to check the area behind the prince's back. Lancelot glanced over his shoulder and pulled back to ride with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and Merlin forced himself to smile.

"Fine. I just don't like this."

"I thought you wanted him to get out of the castle?"

"I do." Merlin's head quickly twisted to one side when he thought he saw something, only to realise it was a bird and he was on edge. He turned his attention back to Lancelot. "But I'm not the only who is worried about Morgana. Unless he relaxes, it's all going to be for nothing."

Lancelot didn't immediately answer. When Merlin glanced at him, Lancelot's brow was furrowed as he stared through the knights at the back of Arthur's head. Merlin didn't know what the knight was thinking, but he stayed quiet. Suddenly, Lancelot grinned.

"Leave it to me," he declared, nudging his horse forward. Merlin watched as he trotted up to beside Gwaine, leaning over and whispering in the man's ear. Gwaine suddenly looked around and grinned, nodding at Merlin. The warlock had the feeling the men had just taken it upon themselves to attempt to cheer Arthur up for the time they were out here if nothing else.

Merlin allowed himself to relax back into the saddle, a small grin on his face as Gwaine in turn leant over and muttered something to Percival. He might have decided he was the only one who could properly protect Arthur, but that didn't mean he was the only one who could be a friend to the man. Considering his status, the others had more chance of cheering him up: Arthur couldn't tell them to shut up in the same way as he could with his servant. Besides, Gwaine conveniently tended not to hear the prince when he tried to give an order like that.

Knowing Arthur noticed and paid attention to Merlin's own moods these days, Merlin forced himself to try and relax. It was a beautiful day, they were out of the castle and he was with his friends. No matter what happened, he was determined to at least try and make the most of the next few hours while he could. Leaning back in the saddle, Merlin allowed himself to appreciate how stunning the forest was at this time of year, lulling himself with the sounds of nature surrounding them and the fact he didn't have to do any work right now.

MMM

Arthur held up a hand, signalling for the men to stop and make camp. He had told his father (not that the man was listening) that he would be gone for three days. He also made sure he repeated that in earshot of anyone important. If something happened, there would be someone lucid enough to realise and send help after them.

But it meant he had no intention of pushing through a bandit-infested forest in the dark when there was no need to. The clearing they had come across was secure, especially once the knights set up a guard. They would scout the area to make sure nothing was lurking nearby, but Arthur was satisfied it was safe at a glance.

The men reacted immediately to his command and were bustling around before Arthur had dismounted. He passed his reigns to Merlin with a nod of his head and went to find Leon. He would have to insist on taking his turn at standing guard: he had come out here to regain some sense of normality, he would not leave his men to do something he wasn't prepared to do himself.

It didn't take long before the camp was secure and there were fires blazing. Some were to make sure no animals ventured near; they all knew this was the time for wolves. But others were for comfort and Merlin was crouched in front of one, chatting casually to Elyan as the pair of them worked on a pot dangling over the flames. Arthur smiled before he could stop himself, then quickly neutralised his expression before anyone turned around. There was something peaceful about being out here, knowing the men surrounding him considered him to be an equal; not a prince and certainly not a king.

He could be himself.

Leaving them to it, Arthur strode to the edge of the camp and found Percival checking the horses, exactly the job Arthur had intended to do.

"Merlin secure the knots properly for once?" he called as a way of announcing himself. Percival grinned.

"I've never seen him not secure them," he said. Arthur had no comeback. It was habit to complain, but it was rare Merlin didn't do his job properly these days. Even if he did still moan about it. Arthur continued forward and made a show of checking them again. In actual fact, he leant against his horse, stroking her softly.

"Are you alright?" Percival blurted out before blushing in the fading light. Arthur knew he was a man of few words. It was why he didn't snap in response. Percival wouldn't have said anything if he didn't mean it. Arthur smiled although his horse was between them.

"Yes," he said, "I am."

He wasn't trying to be curt, but he didn't know what else needed to be said. He was fine now he was away from the castle. Arthur realised for the first time in days his head wasn't throbbing. While he was thinking, Percival finished what he was doing and disappeared back into the main part of the camp, leaving Arthur to have some time and space on his own.

As soon as only the nickering of his horses was the only company he had, Arthur realised how much he had been craving that lately. Stuck inside meant there was always someone coming or going, even if it was only Merlin hovering in the room. He could breathe out here and Arthur took the time to fill his lungs and enjoy the silence.

Merlin's shout that food was ready made him hurry back. While he appreciated the fact only Leon treated him like a prince out here, he did know it meant he risked losing out on food if he didn't hurry. But before long, the whole team was eating and joking together. It was as if they had forgotten why they were out here and the potential danger they were in while they just enjoyed being young and – for the moment, at least – free.

As soon as they had finished, however, the men started to find their bedrolls. Arthur didn't blame them, it had been a long day riding and the same was to come again the next day. Arthur quickly pulled his blankets over him, knowing he was scheduled for the shift in the middle of the night. It was his own fault- he was determined to show his new knights he didn't use his title to make things easy for himself.

Sleep came quickly, but it was far too soon when Gwaine was shaking him awake, especially as the man was anything but gentle about it. Yawning, Arthur regretfully pulled himself free of the tangle of blankets, pulled on his boots, picked up his sword and stood up.

It didn't take him long to find an ideal position, casually leaning against a tree and scanning the forest surrounding them. It wasn't the clearest view, but it allowed him to monitor the darker part near their camp; the place he would spring an attack from if he was their enemy. But his senses were focused and keen and when he heard a twig snap behind him, he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"You should get some rest while you can, Merlin. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Arthur spoke quietly, not turning as he spoke. There was no sound of Merlin retreating though and Arthur wasn't surprised when his servant appeared next to him. Merlin took one look into the forest and leant against the tree next to Arthur's, the blanket still draped around his shoulders.

"I can't sleep," he admitted. Arthur glanced at him and knew this was not the only night that Merlin had lain awake. Arthur grimaced. What had it come to that the one person he saw every day had been able to hide that he hadn't been sleeping? Had Arthur really been that engrossed in reports he hadn't noticed Merlin was struggling? Unfortunately, he knew the answer to that. His mind had been clouded, leaving him oblivious to how others were coping.

"Bad dreams?" He made sure he wasn't facing his servant when he spoke, knowing the pair of them weren't good at talking about how they were feeling.

"Something like that. I'm guessing you too or else you wouldn't have picked this guard?"

Arthur made sure his emotions didn't play across his face, despite the only light they had was a small torch burning at his feet from where he had stuck it into the ground so it didn't blind him. Merlin was right. He would have picked either the first or the last guard duty if it had been truly up to his preference. But by doing this, it meant no one else had to know about the dreams that plagued him night after night.

"Do you really think we're going to find anything out here?" Merlin continued when Arthur didn't answer. The prince made to respond, only something caught his eye. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he was convinced he saw something move in the trees. Whatever it was seemed too big to be an animal. Besides, it was moving with too much stealth, almost as if it knew there was a chance of being detected.

"Arthur?"

Arthur was squinting into the darkness, his hand twisting on his sword until he had it in a more ready grip. As Merlin opened his mouth again, Arthur quickly gestured for him to be quiet. There was no doubt about it; someone was watching their camp as intently as Arthur was watching the figure. Even as he made to take a step forward, the spy began to back away.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur eventually said. "I'm certain of it. Wake the others."

Arthur let all the pent-up frustration he had been feeling over the last few weeks turn into adrenaline and began to edge into the forest. He was sure Merlin would wake the others, but they would have to follow his tracks. For now, he had no intention of letting whoever it was out of his sight. With any luck, the scout would lead them straight to the bandit's camp and they would be back in Camelot in time for breakfast having completed their mission.

But right now, all Arthur could think about was how much he was itching for a good fight. He broke into a run. He couldn't take his anger out on Morgana herself, so he would just have to take whoever was foolish enough to challenge him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you once again. Hope you like this next part._

* * *

Merlin swore as Arthur suddenly took off into the trees. He knew the prince had never been one to stop and think before running into danger. But his self-imprisonment in his own rooms had only increased his recklessness. Knowing he didn't have the time to awaken the others, Merlin let a slither of magic lose into the darkness.

A small stone levitated into the air and Merlin directed it straight at Gwaine. His magic meant he didn't miss and he heard the man stirring. Gwaine would notice they were missing. Merlin had done what Arthur had said. Merlin took off into the trees after his master, keeping his eyes on Arthur's retreating back. The last thing he needed was to lose Arthur in the woods. Knowing his luck, the prince would run straight into the bandits and be completely outnumbered without Merlin there to save his back like usual.

Cursing Arthur's need to save the day, Merlin put on an extra burst of speed and soon caught up with him. The man had slowed to a walk, inching forward carefully. Merlin knew that posture: Arthur was stalking his prey. Merlin couldn't see the man they were following but knew Arthur would have a sense of where he was. The prince looked around when Merlin stopped next to him. The warning look in his eye was enough for Merlin to swallow his thoughts about what they were doing.

Keeping as quiet as possible – which wasn't nearly silent enough for Arthur's liking considering the look the prince shot at him – Merlin followed his master into the thicker part of the undergrowth. It felt like every twig managed to find its way under his foot and soon Arthur wasn't the only one wincing with every step they took. Eventually, Arthur stopped.

"Go back, Merlin!" He hissed under his breath, his face furious.

"They'll hear me," Merlin argued. For once, he thought that was a good reason to get Arthur to allow him to stay. Judging by the look on his face, Arthur knew Merlin didn't stand a chance at going back without being caught.

"Then stay here," Arthur muttered. He shifted his sword into a firmer grip in his hand and continuing to press on. Merlin counted to twenty under his breath and then followed. Arthur should know him better than that by now if he thought there was any chance Merlin would stay behind.

Arthur didn't go far this time and he rolled his eyes when Merlin stopped next to him. Arthur gestured and - when Merlin looked confused - pointed through a gap in the bush they were currently hiding behind. Merlin crept forward and took a look, groaning when he saw they had come across the bandit's camp. Although that had been the object of their mission, he hadn't anticipated coming across it in the middle of the night just the two of them. Why couldn't Arthur have waited for the others? His thoughts must have shown on his face.

"Their scout will report back and they'll move before the others get here," Arthur breathed. He clearly thought that Merlin would try and get him to back away. The warlock knew he had no chance of making Arthur move. But he had no intention of letting the prince take on the bandits on his own. He would knock him out if he had to – an annoyed prince was better than a dead one.

"There are too many of them," Merlin whispered back. "We need help."

"You might," Arthur retorted. Merlin groaned when he saw a glint in Arthur's eye. The man was itching for a fight and the fact that he was outnumbered didn't make a difference. Sometimes, Merlin really wished that Arthur didn't have such confidence in his abilities. If Arthur had even a slither of doubt, he wouldn't be trying this.

But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, Arthur was already moving. Merlin lunged for him but although his fingers brushed the back of Arthur's jacket, he wasn't close enough to take a proper hold. Arthur slipped out from the bush and was edging towards the nearest tents. Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had no choice. He was going to have to follow. But he also knew he would most likely be seen the second he stepped out from their hiding place.

Unless - of course - the bandits were all looking the other way and had no chance of seeing either of them coming. Lifting his hand in front of him, Merlin directed it towards the opposite side of the bandit's camp.

" _Bene laeg gesweorc_." The magic pulsed from him. It only took a few moments before the far side of the camp began to be obscured as a mist rolled in. Hoping the sentries (if they had any) would be distracted, Merlin hurried after Arthur. By the time the bandits thought to look back towards their side, the mist would be far enough over to conceal them.

It didn't take him long to locate Arthur, crouched behind one of the first tents, sword ready in his hand and his body prepared to spring into action. He had an almost feral grin on his face as his servant crouched next to him.

"See, Merlin," he said quietly, "if we had waited we would have lost this chance."

Merlin rolled his eyes, wanting to tell Arthur it was only _because_ of him they even had this chance. Arthur no longer seemed to be listening to anything his servant might have to say anyway. Instead, he was edging forward.

"Arthur!" The prince didn't look around at Merlin's hiss. He had broken into a run, keeping low to the ground. Merlin watched as he slipped up behind one bandit and in one swift movement, had him unconscious on the ground. But even as Merlin wondered what he could do to help, things began to turn against them.

Arthur took out a second man in the same way as the first, making sure not to kill them. Merlin knew why. Arthur would no doubt want to find out if Morgana was the one they were working for or not. But although he engaged a third man as silently as the rest, Arthur didn't see a fourth coming out of a tent behind him until it was too late. The bandit let lose something of a war cry and charged towards Arthur. It only took a swing of the prince's sword to deal with the problem, but the alarm had been raised. The sentries were already rushing back to the centre of the camp and Merlin swore when his mist fully took effect and suddenly concealed everything from view.

But he knew it offered him some safety. He darted from his own hiding place, heading in roughly in the direction where he hoped he would find Arthur. Magic was sparking from his fingertips and every time he saw movement in front of him, Merlin took a split-second to make sure it wasn't the prince before he sent the bandit toppling to the ground. In most cases, his opponent stayed down.

The sound of fighting came from in front of him and Merlin moved steadily towards it, knowing that Arthur would be in the thick of things. Why he hadn't waited for the others, Merlin had no idea. But this was Arthur; he was never going to do things the easy way.

Just when Merlin thought he was going to have to take down the bandits one by one until he found Arthur, he finally bumped into the prince – literally. It was only a fast duck on his behalf that stopped Arthur from taking his head off as he swung around, sensing someone at his back.

"Hey!" Merlin protested. He preferred goblets thrown at his head than swords. Arthur looked genuinely astonished to see him.

"Get out of here!" The prince yelled even as he performed a complicated manoeuvre that somehow moved Merlin and dispatch the man who had been coming up behind him at the same time.

"Arthur, behind you!" Merlin wasn't even thinking of getting out. The only thought he had was keeping his destiny alive. As Arthur turned to deal with the new threat, Merlin forgot to think of himself. He was so busy trying to make sure that no one got near Arthur, he didn't notice the man coming up behind him.

Not until it was too late, anyway.

MMM

The heat of battle always made Arthur's blood sing in a way he could never explain. But even he realised it might not have been the best idea to come out here without back up. Merlin didn't count: he was a liability even if he did seem to escape every fight unscathed. He had hoped his servant would stay on the outskirts. Or better yet, go and get the others now they didn't have to worry about being quiet.

He couldn't believe his luck with the mist, making it so much easier to creep up on opponents. Only a touch of guilt crossed his mind when he almost took his own servant's head off. Merlin should have known better than to try and get close to him in a fight like this. But as Arthur dispatched the man he was currently fighting and glanced towards Merlin again, he felt his heart leap into his mouth.

"Behind you!" He shouted, hoping his voice would carry. Merlin looked at him, opening his own mouth. But if it was in warning, Arthur never got the message. For no sooner had the prince shouted, the giant of a man approaching Merlin from behind had struck out.

"No!" Arthur didn't remember lifting his sword again, but he was suddenly fighting back to his servant's side. He hoped it was a knock-out blow that had been delivered, though he had never seen someone crumple as fast as Merlin just had. The men standing in his way didn't stand a chance. But once he reached Merlin, Arthur was suddenly surrounded. The bandits were literally in a circle around him, even giving him a small amount of space. They knew they had the advantage in numbers: they were playing with him.

Arthur shifted his sword, trying to grip it despite sweaty palms. He gave Merlin a gentle nudge with his foot, hoping to gain a response. He wanted to bend down, to check the man had a pulse but it would be leaving himself too open, too vulnerable. The only way he could help Merlin now was by standing his ground and making sure no one got any closer than the length of his sword.

"Come on then," Arthur snarled. He was furious that someone had dared to hurt Merlin. The man shouldn't have even been in the fight; couldn't they see he was unarmed? He wasn't a threat to anyone and yet they had knocked him out without a second thought. A few of the bandits closest to him exchanged smirks before stepping forward.

For some reason, Arthur glanced over his shoulder. He hoped his enemies didn't see him swallow as two stepped closer from behind him as well. They might have been playing with him, but they had no intention of letting him win. Still, he had been the first Knight of Camelot since he was old enough to be knighted. Not to mention he was angry at Merlin's injury and annoyed the bandits had been causing problems for his knights. He had no intention of going down without a fight.

He moved swiftly, knowing his biggest problem was going to be the men tiring him out. Without any fancy movement, he simply thrust forward, ducking past the first man's sword and spearing him in the ribs. Before anyone had truly realised what had happened, he had pulled back, turned and done a similar move to one of the men approaching from behind.

But when the bandits did realise two of their men had fallen, another two simply stepped forward.

It would have helped if he had more movement. But with the crowd surrounding him and being loathe to move more than a pace away from Merlin, Arthur was restricted. He took down as many of them as he could, but he was beginning to tire and there were still far too many men left. He wouldn't be able to take them all, and a glance at the trees showed that his friends hadn't yet caught up with them. He was on his own.

Arthur had no idea how long he managed to keep fighting for. Unless he was mistaken, dawn was just beginning to break. But he couldn't really see. For one thing, he couldn't take his eyes off the men who continued to advance towards him. For another, the strange mist that had come out of nowhere was still concealing the horizon. Although Arthur had been grateful for it when he had first attacked, he knew it would be slowing down the rest of the knights and they would be struggling to find him in this.

But his thoughts cost him dearly. For his grip on his sword had loosened fractionally and the next blow he traded with a bandit had it flying out of his hand. Luckily, it landed straight at his feet and Arthur dropped to grab both it and the dagger hidden in his boot. But as he crouched, a sword came to a rest under his chin and someone stepped on his sword.

"On your feet," a voice said. Arthur swallowed, but complied. Still, he slid his own foot under his sword. The second the bandit moved his foot, Arthur knew he would be able to flip it back into his hand and carry on fighting. The sword resting against his throat didn't so much as waver but the bandits seemed to part to let another through.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would, I give you that," the man said pleasantly. He looked Arthur up and down the way one might examine a horse. "You could do well in the ring."

Instantly, Arthur thought back to the slavers he had once been caught by – along with Merlin and Gwaine – and the ring he had been forced to fight in then. But these weren't slavers; they were bandits. They didn't take prisoners.

"You'll never take me there," Arthur said coolly. He knew he was right by the look on the man's face. "Just get on with it. Kill me if you're going to. Leave my servant out of this though, he's innocent."

The man sneered as he glanced down at Merlin.

"Who said anything about killing you?" He nodded to someone and a hard shove in between his shoulder blades had Arthur stumbling forward. He only managed to get his foot out from under his sword in time to not cause himself an injury. Glancing back, he saw the man who had shoved him bending down next to Merlin. He kicked him over, pulling the man's hands behind his back and beginning to bind them.

Arthur saw red.

One moment he had been watching. By the next, he had launched himself at the man. He bowled him over in one movement, lashing out with his fists and feet. Once he was sure that the man would no longer be a threat to Merlin, Arthur whipped around and tore away the restraints from his servant's wrists. To his delight, he was sure he saw Merlin's eyes flicker as he did so. At least if Merlin was awake, he had half a chance at defending himself.

A fierce grip on his hair yanked his head back. Someone kicked him in the back, sending Arthur sprawling to the ground. He knew his own defence was more crucial than Merlin's right now. The bandits fell on him and although Arthur tried to fight back, he soon found that he was trying to protect himself from the kicks that reigned down upon him.

"Enough." It was the same man as before and Arthur spat out a bubble of blood as he looked out. He growled at what he saw.

Merlin was awake, although he was unfocused and groggy. But it was the harsh grip that the bandit held him in and the knife across Merlin's throat that was forcing Arthur to pause.

"Stop or I cut your friend's throat."

Arthur's usual retort at Merlin being his servant, not his friend, was lost when he realised that Merlin's eyes might have been open but he was barely awake. Certainly not enough to know what was going on. He wouldn't be escaping from the hold.

Arthur sighed and let the tension leave his body. Instantly, two bandits wrenched his arms behind his back and bound them there, the rope burning against his skin. As soon as he was secured, the man removed his knife and shoved Merlin down to the ground. Another bound Merlin's arms again before backing off, leaving the two prisoners kneeling in the mud.

"Get ready to move out," the leader ordered. The fact the men obeyed meant Arthur knew these were more than just ordinary bandits.

The thought wasn't reassuring.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you once again!_

* * *

When he had been in the cave -water dripping from the ceiling and drowning any hope - Arthur had felt defenceless and vulnerable. He thought he had lost everything he held dear. For a while, he had no idea how he was going to get it back or if he had the strength to try.

But Merlin had snapped him out of that mood and Arthur had sworn he would never be made to feel like that again. It was why he had taken on so many duties; adamant the kingdom would be strengthened and he would never again be put in the position of having to reclaim his own home.

That same defenceless was surging through his veins again now and Arthur hated it.

His hands were still bound and the knife resting against his back forced him to keep walking. Normally, that wouldn't have been enough of a deterrent - he would have moved away from the blade, kill the one holding it and use it to cut the bindings around his wrists. But the bandits seemed to know that. They weren't giving him the chance. While the majority were plodding along on foot, they did own a few horses. Some were being used for transportation, but the man who had held a knife to Arthur's servant was riding. And thrown over the horse in front of him was Merlin.

Arthur was close enough to see Merlin hadn't truly regained consciousness. He was more alert than before, but he didn't seem to focus on anything or realise the situation he was in. Merlin had given no sign of noticing his hands were bound or there was a hand on his neck keeping him in place. Merlin wouldn't have been able to keep pace if he was walking in that state. At least this stopped the bandits from killing him for being too slow. But it meant if Arthur acted, Merlin would pay the price. Again.

Although he hated it, Arthur bid his time. He put all of his efforts into being as clumsy as possible, breaking branches and scuffing up the ground the best he could. The mist had eased and Arthur knew the knights would be on their trail. They might have been delayed from finding them initially, but Arthur knew his men. Leon wouldn't let him be taken without a fight and Gwaine and Lancelot would compete with each other to be the first to get Merlin out of trouble. He was confident they were on the way. All he had to do was make sure they had a path to follow.

He had to be careful though. If this men did know him, they would know Arthur wasn't clumsy. It kept him occupied for most of the morning; judging when it was safe to stumble and when he should keep his head down and make sure Merlin didn't get killed.

By the time it reached noon, Arthur knew they had covered a lot of ground. The leader held up a hand and the whole party came to a stop. The man who had been guarding Arthur shoved him forward and then made him kneel. To Arthur's dismay, he then proceeded to loop more rope through the bindings on his wrist and secure it to a tree behind him. The only saving grace was they dragged Merlin down and proceeded to do the same to him before backing off and leaving the prisoners on their own.

"Merlin?" Arthur muttered, nudging the man with his shoulder, trying to get him to focus. To his surprise, Merlin's eyes snapped to his instantly. Arthur started, not having expected the clarity he saw there. Merlin saw his surprise and winked before glancing around to make sure no one was watching them or in ear shot.

"They're not going to guard me as closely if they think I'm barely conscious and weak."

Arthur stared at him. He never would have thought Merlin would have been capable of such subterfuge or that he would have thought of it as a potential escape method. Arthur realised Merlin's plan was working better than his own.

"They'll find us," he said gruffly. He didn't like Merlin had been playing their captors better than he had.

"Where are we?" Merlin glanced around as he spoke and when he sensed Arthur's gaze on him, he shrugged. "You don't see a lot staring at the ground."

Arthur rolled his eyes, giving his servant another nudge - albeit it a fond one if he dared to admit it.

"West. We're near the border. We will be crossing in the next hour or so if they continue in this direction at this pace."

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, _Mer_ lin," Arthur drawled, resisting the temptation to look skyward again. "That's bad."

If he was honest, he was trying not to dwell on it. The knights would cross after them; Arthur wasn't worried about them turning back. They would move slower though for the whole realm would suffer the consequences if Knights of Camelot would caught in the wrong kingdom. Arthur knew escaping themselves was their best chance.

"We have to find a way out," he muttered. He began struggling against his bonds, trying not to draw attention to what he was doing. Arthur jumped when he felt fingers suddenly brushing across his wrists and Merlin made quick work of the knots. Arthur - yet again - found himself staring at his servant. Merlin grinned.

"I worked them lose earlier. They never did them very tight - they didn't think I would fight back."

If Arthur wasn't mistaken, his servant avoided his eye when he spoke. Right now, Arthur couldn't focus on whether Merlin was telling him the truth or not. Very slowly, he drew his legs under him and began to raise himself into a crouch, gesturing for Merlin to do the same. Once he was sure their movement was undetected, Arthur scrambled behind the same tree that he had been tied to. Reaching out, he grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and hauled him out of sight as well.

"I was getting there," Merlin protested. But Arthur was too busy checking the way was clear to pay him much attention.

"On my count, run for those trees. Don't stop and don't look back. Once we're under cover, we'll head back. Whatever you do, stay off the path."

Merlin nodded. Arthur didn't believe him. He knew his servant would do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if that meant giving himself up. Arthur hated it, but there was nothing he could do. All he could focus on was getting them both out of this.

"Now!" Arthur hissed, making sure Merlin moved in front of him. He didn't want to lose sight of his servant and lose him before he knew it.

The pair of them darted from their hiding place, but Arthur knew instantly it wasn't going to work. Someone gave a shout and there was the sound of pursuit. Merlin glanced behind him.

"Keep going!" Arthur yelled, willing them both to move faster than their pursuers. But hearing a hiss in the air behind him, he knew they had bigger problems. The bandits were firing at them.

They had almost reached the trees when Arthur felt something hit him in the back of the neck. Instantly, his fingers scrabbled and he yanked the dart free but it was too late. He forced himself to continue to run but could feel a drug working into his body. He wasn't going to make it. He didn't tell Merlin. He forced himself to keep moving, hoping his servant would lose himself in the trees before Arthur toppled.

Fate, however, hadn't been on their side since they started this expedition. Arthur only made it a few more steps before his legs began to buckle. Merlin happened to turn at the same time and his face morphed into one of horror.

"Keep going, idiot," Arthur snapped as he collapsed to his knees. His vision was distorting and he was convinced Merlin was heading back towards him rather than away. He tried to push out weakly, forcing his servant to stay back and get out. He could hear the bandits approaching them from behind and knew if Merlin didn't go now, he wouldn't get away.

But the man still continued to walk towards him, looking confident as Arthur's body pitched forward and he was dragged into the dark.

MMM

Despite seeing Arthur drugged and unconscious at his feet, Merlin felt calm. With Arthur out cold, he was suddenly free to work some magic and make sure no one came near. He had already used it to free his hands, right under the bandit's nose when he realised how he was being held on the horse. The look of surprise on Arthur's face – coupled with a begrudging respect lingering in his eyes – had made it worth it. But he didn't have time for subtleties now.

"Step away from him, boy." Merlin looked up to find nearly every bandit pointing a crossbow at him. By now, he was convinced they _were_ working for someone. Prisoners who put up a fight weren't worth the trouble. Normal bandits would have killed them back in the clearing, especially as at the time Merlin had been half-conscious.

"Don't come any closer." His voice rang with confidence and he saw a few of the men look at each other in confusion. They clearly knew he was a servant; his master's collapse should have terrified him.

"You don't even have a sword."

"Who said I needed one?" Merlin knew he had to be careful. If it was Morgana they were working for, the witch couldn't find out about him. Merlin was convinced he was stronger, but information was more dangerous than the actual magic. If she found a way of telling Arthur before he did, Merlin knew everything he had been working for all of these years would be for nothing. But he also had no intention of letting Arthur be taken prisoner by men like these - he knew it wouldn't end well.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." A man stepped forward and Merlin recognised him as the one who had held him on the horse. "But your master is finished. There is nothing to gain by protecting him. Change your loyalties and you can make up for all of those years bowing and scraping to him."

Merlin pretended to think for a moment.

"There is only one problem," he said quietly, causing the man to frown.

"What?"

"He's not just my master, he's my friend."

Merlin looked down to disguise the flash in his eyes. Multiple sounds filtered from the other side of the camp and all of the bandits turned. When their backs were to him, Merlin's hands flung out and he sent those closest flying backwards. Grabbing Arthur under the shoulders, Merlin hauled him away.

Satisfied his secret was safe, Merlin didn't go far. Shoving Arthur behind a bush, he crouched beside him and stirred up the leaves, making it look like he had continued to drag Arthur off. To his delight, the bandits took the bait and crashed through the trees. Merlin stayed where he was. He knew they would search the area thoroughly and any movement he made was more likely to draw attention to them than aid in their escape. Unlike Arthur, Merlin knew how to be patient and bide his time.

He crouched for hours, watching as the bandits eventually came back, shaking their heads. Shouts of anger were heard from the camp and Merlin knew he had caused trouble by escaping. With any luck, the bandits would be so busy taking it out on each other they wouldn't think about their missing prisoners still being in earshot.

But as the afternoon wore on and Arthur didn't stir, Merlin knew he couldn't stay here. He had to find a way to get at least water into the prince and find some herbs that might have a chance at reviving him. Magic or not, Merlin knew he couldn't properly get away unless Arthur was conscious.

He stood, taking a moment to make sure no one had detected him. His safest option was to leave Arthur while Merlin found something to help. The bandits wouldn't have stopped unless there was a water source nearby and Merlin knew a river would give him everything that he needed to try and wake Arthur. Magic alone wouldn't do it; he wasn't a strong enough healer.

Once he was sure Arthur was safe, Merlin hurried off. He hated leaving Arthur like that and it lent him speed. He wanted to get what he needed and get back. It didn't take him long to find the river and Merlin gratefully dropped to his knees, leaning over to drink his fill for a moment. He couldn't help Arthur if he passed out himself. Once that was done, he looked for a way of transporting water back to Arthur.

There was a line a bushes growing to one side and their leaves looked cupped enough to hold liquid, especially if he used a little magic to ensure it. Merlin reached forward, plucking a leaf off. Just as he did so, he felt the cold sting of a blade being placed against his neck. The pressure was great enough that Merlin didn't dare use magic; any attempt to make his attacker let go would cause the knife to slip.

"I told them you wouldn't have gone far. Not when there was a water source nearby. You couldn't drag his weight."

Merlin cursed. He thought he had waited long enough, but it seemed not.

"On your feet."

He complied, not knowing what else to do. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his assailant wasn't much older than him, but his eyes were hard and the lines on his face set. Merlin knew there would be no persuading him to release him again. Still, it was worth a try.

"You don't have to do this."

"Speak again and I'll rip out your tongue."

The threat was so prompt and cold that Merlin was startled into silence, a shiver running through his body. The man reached forward, smacking the leaf from his hand and grabbing his wrist, bending it up behind his back and keeping the pressure with the knife. While his mind raced about what the best thing to do was, Merlin was forced along. The man took him a different route and hope blossomed in his heart. Maybe he could keep them distracted enough they wouldn't find Arthur?

His attacker didn't speak again as he marched Merlin back to the camp. There was a second of stunned silence when he arrived, but then men rushed to secure him. Rope was twisted around his wrists before being thrown over a high branch and secured. With his arms above his head, Merlin knew releasing the knots wasn't going to be as easy this time.

"Where's your master, boy?" It was the leader, approaching with a gleaming knife in his hand. Merlin lifted his chin, keeping his mouth shut. They were in for a shock if they thought he would give up Arthur that easily.

"Tell me where he is." The man sounded calm, stepping closer as he rested the knife against Merlin's cheek.

"Gone," Merlin said bluntly. "He left me behind and took off into the woods. He's fast, too fast for me to catch up with. You'll never find him so how about you let me go?"

The man looked angry but Merlin kept his face impassive and hoped they wouldn't hear his pounding heart.

"He's lying." It was the man who had caught him again. "I know my aim was true, I hit the prince. He's unconscious somewhere; we need to search the area."

Merlin struggled as men began to fan out, searching for Arthur. It seemed to be enough for the leader to know it was the truth, for he traced the knife lightly down Merlin's cheek. It was enough to draw blood and Merlin hissed at the sting of the shallow cut.

"Since you're so keen to protect him, we'll take your little defiance out on the prince. And if he is unconscious… well, he's not going to be able to protect himself, is he?"

The man chuckled darkly at the look on Merlin's face, walking away and leaving his prisoner struggling against the ropes. It didn't help that his arms were being pulled so taut his feet were only just on the ground. Struggling was making him lose his balance and Merlin forced himself to calm down. He couldn't help Arthur like this.

But as he did so, he realised what had been said. They knew Arthur was the prince. In Merlin's mind, it was enough for him to come to confirm this wasn't random. The bandits had known Arthur would ride out eventually. They had been there waiting for him.

Someone had ordered them to bring Arthur to them. And Merlin had a good idea of who.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the reviews - and those that I can't respond directly too._

 _Those already telling me that Merlin is OOC and would have used magic by now to stop everything - 1) have you seen 4x06? He doesn't use magic to get out of every situation. 2) I would have no story. None of us would. So if you want Merlin to go bamf and kill them all, stop reading now. It won't happen in this story._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Merlin struggled against the ropes binding him to the tree. With the bandits watching him so closely, he didn't dare use magic. He couldn't risk them knocking him out to stop his power, for there would be no way to protect Arthur like that. He had to wait until it was an opportune moment and when good would come from unleashing his power. If he acted too soon, it would be for nothing. While Arthur was unconscious, Merlin couldn't move him and defend them both. He had to wait until he knew Arthur's situation before reacting.

It took an age for them to find the prince. Merlin openly smirked at the frustration running through the camp as time passed. The afternoon wore away, evening beginning to roll in and Merlin knew the bandits had hoped to be far away from here by now. But each moment that passed with them trying to find Arthur was another moment the knights could potentially be closer to them. A rescue was on its way, Merlin was sure of it.

The sound of men returning made Merlin's head whip around and he sighed seeing Arthur being dragged between two burly men. The prince had already been bound, his arms tied securely behind his back. He seemed to be coming around, but the way his feet were dragging showed he still had a long way to go before he was properly conscious.

"Arthur?" Merlin called. He wanted a sign that his master was alright.

"Silence, boy." The leader snapped, moving closer to the prince. The man was too close to Arthur for Merlin to dare risk disobeying him. He hoped the men the hold they had over him – while Arthur was vulnerable, Merlin wasn't sure what he dared try. The man reached out and seized Arthur by the hair, wrenching his head back.

Merlin wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not when a long moan escaped Arthur's throat at the action and his eyes flickered. They stood a much better chance at escaping with Arthur conscious, but it also meant he would feel anything the men decided to do. But before the man could even raise his fist, another stepped forward. It was the one who had shot Arthur initially and dragged Merlin back to camp.

"There is movement in the forest, Lucan. Someone's coming this way."

"Move out!" Lucan ordered, letting go of Arthur and striding back towards the tree. Merlin flinched as the man drew his knife again, but Lucan only slashed at Merlin's bonds. His hands were still tied but the rope fell from the tree. Lucan instantly caught the free ends, wrapping it around his own hand before yanking Merlin forward.

"Tie them to the horses. They can run."

The men were quick to bring Arthur's arms in front of him before lashing them together again. Merlin struggled as Lucan dragged him over to a horse and set about securing the ropes to the saddle.

"You can't, he's hurt."

"Then he'll be dragged, won't he?"

"Please… Please, let him ride." Merlin didn't care that he was begging. When it came to keeping Arthur safe, his pride took a backbench. It always had, ever since he had arrived in Camelot. After all, keeping his magic a secret had landed him the reputation of being a fool and an idiot. He dealt with it back in Camelot so he hardly cared what a few bandits thought of him. If it meant keeping Arthur safe, Merlin would do anything.

"So he can gallop off? I don't think so. Boys, wake him up."

Merlin twisted, helpless as one man filled the cooking pot with water from the stream and dashed it straight over Arthur. As he spluttered and coughed, the same young man drew back his hand and slapped Arthur hard. The prince immediately lurched over, but the men followed him.

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled. He struggled fruitlessly against the ropes as he watched in horror. He could feel they were cutting into him and had no idea what would happen when they actually started moving. Lucan held up his hand and his men drew back. It had certainly worked for helping revive Arthur; the prince instantly moved into a more defensive crouch. He looked alert and poised for action, but Merlin could tell by his face he was still a little sluggish.

The threat of being found, however, was enough for the men to know that they couldn't delay. Someone mounted on the second horse while the rest of the bandits set about concealing the tracks. Arthur was pulled to his feet and shoved to the horses. Merlin watched as he was secured to the second one.

"Are you alright?" He said quietly, not wanting to draw Lucan's attention. Arthur looked at him - taking a moment to focus - before his eyes darted to Lucan and fury entered his eyes. It seemed Arthur had realised this was the man leading the bandits.

"They'll pay for this," Arthur muttered in an undertone. He tested his bindings as the bandit moved off. Lucan also mounted and the two touched their heels to the horses. Merlin stumbled forward. It seemed they were so anxious to get their prisoners to their destination they were riding ahead. Merlin hoped the rest of the bandits would spread out as they followed for they massively outnumbered the knights and Merlin didn't want his friends hurt.

Luckily, Lucan had been lying about their intended speed. They kept the horses steady and Merlin was forced into a fast walk. But it wasn't a run and he knew to be grateful for that. Neither he nor Arthur had the strength for that right now, not having been up all the previous night. Somehow, Merlin didn't think their bouts of unconsciousness counted as rest.

But when the moon had fully risen, he realised that Lucan had no intention of stopping. They weren't pushing the horses because they were planning on riding through the night. Merlin's feet ached, but he knew that was nothing to how Arthur was feeling. The man was tripping on every other step and Merlin could see the way his head kept lolling. The drug was clearly still having an effect on him and the exertion wasn't helping.

He could only watch, not close enough to reach as Arthur tripped along. But when the prince's legs gave way and Arthur fell forward, Merlin knew he had to do something. Lucan's words about being dragged were still ringing in his ears and Merlin knew they wouldn't stop because Arthur had fallen.

Digging his heels in, he wrapped his hands around his ropes and pulled as hard as he could. The horse felt the pressure and whined, side-stepping before rearing up a little as Merlin pulled again. Lucan tried to yank him along, but Merlin stood his ground and refused to move.

"Stop," Lucan snarled. His companion reigned to a halt. Arthur made it back to his knees and Merlin winced at the long cut down the man's face from where he had caught it on. Lucan dismounted, winding Merlin's rope around his wrist as he stalked towards him, leaving him with no way of stepping back. Merlin lifted his chin though, refusing to be intimidated by such a bully.

As soon as Lucan reached him, his fist sunk deep into Merlin's stomach. Winded and doubled over, Merlin could do nothing as Lucan dragged him over to a tree and once again bound him to it. Only this time, his back was to the others. He twisted his head around awkwardly, then went cold with fear as Lucan pulled a whip from his saddle and came back towards him.

"I have just about had it with you." The man growled, using his knife to slice Merlin's jacket in half before forcing his shirt up, pushing it over his head so his back was bare. "Let's see how well you do after I've whipped that defiance out of you."

Despite himself, Merlin was terrified. He had seen men die from being lashed during his time in Camelot and knew he would hardly be given the right treatment out here. He tried pulling on the ropes but to no avail. If he used magic, he had no doubt Lucan would kill him. Or they would kill Arthur before he could get to the prince. He had to think of Arthur and what would keep him safe.

Glancing over his shoulder, he only had a moment to meet Arthur's gaze before Lucan had drawn his arm back and sent the whip whistling forward. Merlin jerked, crying out at the hot stripe of pain that erupted from his back. Lucan was putting force into it. But if that was how it felt after one, Merlin had no idea how he was going to cope with more. He knew he had a high tolerance for pain, but the fury in Lucan's eyes indicated he wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

All the warlock could do was brace himself for the next blow.

MMM

Arthur watched in horror, cursing his weakness and flinching at the sound of the whip hitting Merlin. Even from where he was at, he could see the bright red line cross his servant's back and knew Lucan had a powerful arm. Arthur wasn't sure if his servant would actually survive the full whipping their captor clearly intended to give him and the prince had no intention of letting Merlin die on his watch.

Especially not because he knew Merlin had only done it to help him. But he had to act fast, for Lucan was preparing to strike again.

Anger at the man for hurting Merlin helped clear his head a little and Arthur felt strength returning to him as the whip whistled again and Merlin cried out in pain. Jumping to his feet, Arthur pulled on his own rope as hard as he could. The bandit holding him had been too busy watching the spectacle; he was sent flying from his horse when Arthur gave a third tug. Instantly, the prince was on him, dropping his bound hands around the man's neck and exerting pressure. The angle he was at, it would take almost no effort at all to snap his neck.

"Stop!" He called, his voice radiating authority. Lucan glanced sneeringly over his shoulder and then froze at the sight that greeted him.

"Let him go."

"Let Merlin down first."

"I'll kill him."

"And do you really think you can hold me if you kill him?" Arthur's voice was cold, a challenge issued even as the bandit spluttered in his grip. He too had come to the realisation someone else had ordered this attack. It had to be someone powerful for bandits to group together the way these ones had. Arthur had a feeling if he wasn't delivered, Lucan would have something far worse to fear than death. The man seemed to be summing it up and Arthur almost sagged in relief as the tension left his arm.

Lucan flung the whip down and untied Merlin from the tree. With a bit of scrabbling, Merlin was able to get his shirt back on properly, but the tatters of his jacket hung loosely, unable to completely slip free because of his bound hands. Lucan shoved him in the back, jeering when Merlin bit his lip to stop himself from crying out but proceeded to drag him back over.

"Now let him go." Lucan said, his voice deathly. Arthur knew he had no choice. He couldn't kill the man before Lucan killed Merlin. It had done what he needed it to for now and he slowly let the tension out of his arms. The bandit took a moment to struggle free before turning and punching Arthur.

The prince's head snapped to one side but he glared. Parts of his body already hurt so much from the fight and the beating they had given him that he didn't feel this one. But as the man drew his arm back again, Lucan snapped.

"Enough. We have to go."

The bandit sneered at Arthur, shoving him over before mounting. By the time he touched his heels to his horse, Arthur had already made it back into a standing position though. His head felt clearer now and he knew he had to stay conscious if he was going to get Merlin out of this alive.

"Are you alright?" His voice was a soft murmur as they were jerked forward and forced to walk. Merlin's face was pale and there was a wild look to his eyes that made Arthur think he was in shock. He wasn't surprised. Merlin skirted on the edge of battle - he was rarely hurt. It wasn't that Arthur doubted his courage – not after Merlin had been the one to inspire him to go against Morgana – but he wasn't sure how much pain Merlin could handle. But the servant shakily nodded and kept stumbling along.

Arthur twisted around, trying to see Merlin's back. He had to grind his teeth at seeing blood was beginning to appear on his shirt. Lucan must have struck with all his strength to get the whip to draw blood on only two hits.

"Merlin, you have to shut up from now on, understand? Let me do the talking. Don't do anything that will draw attention to yourself."

"You know me." Merlin muttered and Arthur knew it _was_ shock. He could hear it in the man's voice. "I never do as I'm told."

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur started, exasperated. But Merlin cut through him.

"I've told you before that my place is at your side, protecting you. If that means getting hurt in the process, then so be it. You have to live, Arthur. You have to get out of here, even if it means leaving me behind."

"I'm not leaving you behind," Arthur said sternly. He hoped his tone would put an end to the matter. He should have known Merlin would say something like that. Even after seeing how far Lucan was prepared to go, Merlin was still prepared to do whatever it took in order to keep Arthur safe. While he was touched about it, it also infuriated the prince to no end. Merlin wasn't a knight; it was his duty to clean up after Arthur, not protect him.

"If you get the chance, Arthur…"

"Enough, it's not going to happen."

"Will you two stop?!" It was only then that Arthur realised they had stumbled to a halt. Lucan had dismounted, passing Merlin's rope to the other man and was walking towards them, winding something around his hand. Arthur didn't have long to wait to find out what it was. As soon as he reached Merlin, Lucan shook one free, revealing a strip of cloth. Before Merlin could say anything, it had been wedged between his teeth and tied behind his head, silencing him. Arthur tried to take a step backwards, but there was nowhere for him to go as he was successfully gagged as well.

As they were jerked forwards again, Arthur glared as he exhaled heavily through his nose to try and control his breathing. Lucan seemed determined to stop anything they might try and do and that told Arthur a lot. Keeping half an eye on Merlin to make sure the fool didn't fall flat on his face, Arthur studied their captors closely as they were pulled along.

If Lucan was that concerned about them escaping, it meant he was worried for the consequences if he showed up without the prisoners. If that was true, it meant he was working for someone he feared. Bandits generally answered to no one, it was why a big group of them like this had caused such suspicion back at home.

There was only one person that Arthur could think of that would hire men such as these in order to get her hands on Arthur. Morgana clearly knew that taking the castle wasn't going to happen, so she had paid someone to do her dirty work for her. What infuriated Arthur more than the capture and the beatings was the fact she had known he would ride out himself. How could he go against an enemy that knew his every move? For he couldn't deny it - they had grown up together and she had been his confidant before Merlin had arrived.

But as he continued to walk, Arthur realised it worked both ways. He knew her too. After all, he had figured out she was the one behind this, he knew why she was doing it. So he had to hope that when it came to it, he would be able to predict her actions enough to earn some sort of escape.

But as Merlin stumbled, Arthur quickly stepped to one side and grabbed his servant by the elbow. He only just kept him on his feet. As Merlin straightened and gave him a nod of gratitude, Arthur knew escape had to be of the utmost importance. Morgana's quarrel was with him, not with his servant. Arthur had to make sure Merlin wasn't caught in the crossfire. Arthur had had enough of innocents suffering at her hands because she wanted something she couldn't have. Even if it meant Morgana killing him quicker – for Arthur was under no doubts that he wouldn't be walking out alive again – he would do whatever it took in order to make sure that Merlin survived.

After all, as a knight of Camelot, it was his duty to protect the innocent. Not to mention it was his job as a friend to make sure Merlin was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and support once again. Hope you like this next chapter._

* * *

It was dawn when Lucan called a halt. Only the sound of nature waking could be heard and Merlin knew the steady pace they had set all night meant they were alone. Both the rest of the bandits and the knights have been left far behind.

"We stay an hour," Lucan muttered. His voice was only just loud enough to carry as he dismounted and passed his reins to his companion. Merlin knew they were only stopping to rest the horses. The look in Arthur's eyes stopped him from sinking to the ground the second the tension had left his rope though. He locked his knees, willing himself to stay standing. Arthur was defying Lucan by staying upright and Merlin forced himself to follow suit.

His feet were throbbing and he could feel every stone through the thin sole of his shoes. His wrists were chaffed and raw, but it was nothing compared to the fiery pain radiating down his back. For the best part, it had stopped bleeding, but the dried blood had caused his shirt to stick and every time he had stumbled, it had opened the wounds a little more. His mind felt fuzzy and his head thick; the pain was the only thing keeping him lucid.

He was in such daze he didn't notice Lucan was in front of him until the man pressed down on his shoulder. Merlin didn't fight; he was desperate to take the weight off his feet. He dropped and was vaguely aware of Arthur being shoved down next to him. Within moments, both men had their feet tied. But Lucan wasn't taking any chances. He took hold of the ropes still attached to their wrists and used the length to wind it around their stomachs, binding them together, back to back. Merlin couldn't stop the groan escaping him – albeit it muffled in the gag - at the pressure on his wound and he was instantly aware of Arthur trying to shift his weight.

Satisfied his prisoners were secure, Lucan stalked off. As soon as he moved, Merlin used what hand movement he had to yank the gag out. At his back, he felt Arthur doing the same.

"Are you alright?" He hissed, aware this wasn't the first time he had asked the prince that question. He also had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

"Are you?" Arthur responded and Merlin heard the concern lining his voice. He had learnt over the years how to properly listen to Arthur and how to hear what wasn't being said.

"Hurts more when you throw something at my head," Merlin said. He was trying to make light of the situation. He shrugged, hoping Arthur would feel it and understand he was fine. The plan backfired. The action sent shooting pains down his back and Merlin bit his lip in order to not cry out.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" His voice came as a gasp.

"Don't do that again."

Laughing apparently hurt just as much. He felt Arthur continue to try and shift forward.

"You know you're only going to pull me over if you keep doing that?" Merlin said innocently and Arthur stilled. Realising this was the first time since they had been caught he had been lucid and unmonitored, Merlin cast his gaze around for something that he could do. It couldn't be anything too obvious…

With a flash of his eyes, the strap on Lucan's saddle snapped. It looked fine from a distance, but Merlin knew as soon as the man put his weight back onto it, he would hit the floor faster than he knew what had happened.

"Merlin?" There was a quiet note to Arthur's voice this time and Merlin twisted his head.

"Yes?"

"They're not working alone." Arthur clearly didn't want to be overheard. Merlin sighed. He had already come to that conclusion.

"Morgana?" He was certain by now. But he wanted to know what Arthur thought. He felt Arthur nod.

"Who else? But it might mean she will let you go, her fight is with me…"

Merlin almost snorted. Arthur had no idea how wrong he was. If anything, it was the other way around. Morgana only wanted Arthur dead because he was heir to the throne. She wanted destroyed Merlin for far more personal reasons. But Arthur didn't know that… and Merlin knew he never could.

"She won't let me go, Arthur. So no matter what happens, don't believe anything that hints she will. Don't give her what she wants." Merlin spoke quietly, knowing he was treading a thin line. Arthur pretended not to care, but Merlin knew that Morgana would use Merlin's imprisonment against Arthur. He didn't want the prince giving up because he thought it might save his servant.

"Don't worry." Arthur's voice was full of fake confidence. "We'll get out of this."

Merlin had no answer. He hoped that Arthur was right. A broken saddle wasn't going to stop Lucan for long. Merlin knew he was going to have to do more. But he had to make sure Arthur was safe. Sagging in exhaustion, Merlin lent backwards and a small smile flickered over his face as Arthur shifted in order to take his weight.

"Rest while you can," Arthur murmured and Merlin nodded mutely. Already, he could feel his eyes beginning to droop. He needed to be able to think clearly if they were to get out of this and regardless of the awkward position he was bound in, Merlin felt himself drift to sleep.

It was Arthur shifting that made Merlin jerk awake. He didn't ask why. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Lucan was heading directly for them again with a sneer on his face. The expression faded when he saw Merlin was awake. The warlock knew the man had planned something unpleasant to wake him up. But as he neared and drew a knife from his belt, Merlin knew their time of resting was over. They wouldn't be given another chance. He was certain the next time they stopped, they would be in Morgana's presence. Merlin knew he was powerful, but the thought sent an irrational surge of fear through him. Was he strong enough to protect Arthur from her?

Lucan bent to cut the rope, grabbing Merlin's wrists and hauling him up as he did so. The gag was shoved back in and Merlin was dragged back to the horses, stumbling over his own feet. He fought as much as he could but his actions prohibited him from making much impact. Lucan didn't seem to notice as he tied him to the horse.

"Nice sleep?" The man scoffed, finishing up the knots and turning to face Merlin. "I can promise that will be the last sleep you'll have for a while. By the time you're next allowed to rest, you'll be begging for death."

Merlin knew it was just words. He wouldn't let Lucan see his fear. He hoped the man didn't see that he seemed to be shivering and if he did, he didn't mistake it for fright. There was less slack in the rope this time and Merlin knew their pace would be faster. His breathing calmed when he saw Arthur being bound to the other horse. He forced himself to relax. He wasn't in this alone. He needed Arthur to focus on himself, not worrying about his servant.

He nodded when Arthur looked at him in concern. That was all the time they had before both bandits had swung back into the saddle. Lucan touched his heels to his mount, but Merlin held his breath even as he was jerked forward. He only stumbled a couple of steps before a noise made him grin. With a yell of surprise, Lucan's saddle gave way and the man was sent plummeting from the horse.

Merlin had hoped it would be enough to delay their journey and give their friends time to get them out of this before they reached Morgana. What he hadn't counted on was how fast Arthur could react when he was on edge. Merlin didn't have the chance to think about how he should react before Arthur was moving.

MMM

Arthur had no idea what caused the saddle to go, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. With one yank, he pulled his own rope free from where his captor was still trying to tie it. The force was so strong the man lost his balance and cashed down onto the floor. Arthur ignored him and hurried towards Lucan. He was the bigger threat. Using his hands being bound to his advantage, Arthur linked his fingers and brought his fists slamming down on Lucan's neck. The man instantly lost consciousness and Merlin's muffled noise made Arthur turn in time to stop the other man from sneaking up behind him.

Moments later and both bandits were out cold. Sliding Lucan's knife free, Arthur managed to release his bindings, pull the gag out of his mouth and free Merlin. The servant looked as if he had no idea what had happened.

"Time to go," Arthur muttered. Now was not the time to say anything more. Grabbing Merlin by the arm, Arthur set off back the way they had come. The only thing he could think of was getting as far away from the border as possible and take shelter in the forest. He had no weapons and knew Merlin wasn't going to be able to keep a fast pace going considering his back. Getting away from Lucan was their only chance. Merlin seemed to agree if the way he sped up was anything to go by. Arthur led the way at a run.

"This way!" He veered off to the east, knowing they were better getting off the paths. The horses would struggle in the undergrowth, but it was a double edged sword. Broken branches were impossible to avoid and would indicate which route they had taken. Still, it seemed like the best option and Arthur pressed on.

"Merlin, come _on._ " Arthur implored when Merlin stopped and looked back the way they had come. For a reason he couldn't explain, Arthur shivered as if a power had just washed over him. He couldn't think about it now. Merlin was moving again and Arthur led them deeper into the twisting trees and dense bushes.

Progress was slow but the prince hoped each step they took helped confuse their pursuers. He knew it would take time for the men to regain consciousness, so Arthur stopped occasionally in order to lay a fake trail. It had to be mid-day at least, but the thick branches entwined overhead prevented the sun from reaching the forest floor. They moved in semi-darkness, pausing at each creak of a branch.

Arthur knew they couldn't keep it up though. Merlin's back needed attention. Arthur knew he didn't have the strength to carry his servant, not considering how he had been treated since they had been caught. Arthur finally stopped, knowing now was a good time as any.

"You need to rest," he muttered. He looked around for shelter. Two large oaks arched towards each other and Arthur led the way over. Their thick trunks would provide them with some cover.

"I'm fine."

He should have known Merlin wouldn't go down without a fight. " _Mer_ lin…"

"I slept earlier, remember? If _you_ need to rest..." Arthur glanced back but felt relieved at the teasing smile on Merlin's face. They both needed to rest and they both knew it. Merlin's grin helped relieve the tension and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I hardly need to rest, Merlin. But you're going to fall over your own feet and give us away if you don't sit down."

"If I sit down, will you?"

"Maybe." Arthur had a smirk of his own by the time Merlin crossed over to the tree and sat down, careful to not lean back on it. Arthur followed suit. He let the tree to take his weight, biting back a groan as he did so. He ached everywhere. Facing Gwaine on the training ground didn't leave him feeling like this and the knight didn't exactly fight with honour.

"Are you alright?" There was no teasing note to Merlin's voice this time and when Arthur looked at him, he knew his servant had read the pain in his face.

"I'm fine. We need to get to the others." Luckily, Merlin didn't press it and seemed to understand what Arthur was saying. He wasn't alright; neither of them were. But until they were safely back in Camelot with their friends, there was nothing they could do about it.

They stayed less than an hour. Arthur wasn't sure if either of them actually said anything, but suddenly they were both back on their feet and moving again. There was urgency in their steps this time, as if realising that any lead they might have gained was now lost. Not to mention the further they travelled, the more chance they had of being found by the other bandits.

Arthur kept in front of Merlin, cursing the fact he had no sword. They were navigating their way through a particularly troublesome part of the undergrowth when something made him freeze. Years of listening to his instincts meant Arthur didn't hesitate. Reaching out, he grabbed Merlin's shoulder and brought the other man to a stop.

"Are you sure you heard something?" The voice came from only a few feet away and Arthur held his breath. Gesturing to his servant, the pair of them cautiously lowered themselves to the floor, making sure they were out of sight.

"Must have been a rabbit or something. Come on, we're behind."

There was the sound of footsteps and then silence. Arthur carefully lifted himself into a crouch and stole forward, parting the leaves and checking the way was clear. He could just about make out the receding figures of the men who had spoken. Gesturing for Merlin to follow him, the pair scrambled from the bushes and took off down the path. If those men were the rear-guard, then the path would be clear. They would be able to run without being caught.

It worked for a while. Arthur began to relax, knowing they were making a good speed and a good distance. But he wasn't able to celebrate their freedom for long. It hadn't crossed his mind –blurred as it was with fatigue – that the bandits might have split up. Merlin's startled gasp was the first warning he had before a man suddenly burst from the undergrowth in front of him, a wicked dagger in his hand.

Arthur's fist flew and the dagger was in _his_ hand within seconds with the man sprawled unconscious on the ground. But it was too late. More men had sprung from around them and Arthur knew he had led Merlin straight into a trap. Backing up to his servant, the prince was determined that he was going to make amends for that mistake and he shifted the dagger into a more ready grip.

It didn't work. The men were rested and ready for them. Not to mention they were armed while all the pair of them had was one dagger. Arthur assumed the men were drunk considering how many stumbled and fell over nothing but it wasn't enough. He fought with everything he had, but the fight was embarrassingly short-lived.

Before he knew what happened, he was face down on the floor, a gag once again between his teeth and his hands bound behind his back. Feeling his ankles being tied, Arthur tried to lash out and received a kick to the ribs for his trouble. A hand fisted in his shirt, dragging him to his feet and Arthur glanced up to see Merlin being subjected to the same treatment. But these men were more cautious than Lucan. Before Arthur could do anything, another piece of material had been bound around his eyes and a soft nicker of a horse being led closer meant Arthur knew there would be no chance their friends would find them this time.

It was his last lucid thought. As he felt himself being dragged over the horse and a muffled sound indicating Merlin was having the same done, Arthur let his body give into the exhaustion and pain. He couldn't help Merlin now. He had failed.

He only hoped the situation wouldn't look so bleak when he woke up. But as the horse broke into a gallop, Arthur surrendered to his fate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you again for the lovely reviews. Hope you like this next chapter._

* * *

Merlin tensed as rough fingers clawed at the blindfold. Unlike Arthur, he had remained conscious for the entire journey and the bandits had ridden for hours before they stopping. The prisoners hadn't been let down from the horses though and after a quick respite, they had been on the move again. A blindfold and a gag wasn't enough to restrict Merlin's power, but he didn't dare do anything. He had no idea where Arthur was and he couldn't risk the bandits realising he was responsible for the misfortune and taking it out on Arthur before Merlin could do anything to stop it.

So he hung limp and still, letting them yank him from the horse hours later. His feet dragged as he was hauled down a set of steps, the ropes around his ankles stopping him from supporting his own weight. He assumed he was being taken to some form of dungeon for cold air met him as he was pulled down. The ropes holding his wrists were cut, but manacles clicked into position before Merlin could react. He was standing but only because his hands were suspended over his head.

As the blindfold finally fell away from his eyes, Merlin found he was right in thinking he was in a dungeon. He had been prepared to screw his eyes up against any light, but the cell was so gloomy it didn't make much of a difference. By the time Merlin focused properly, it was to see a man leaving the cell, clanging the door shut behind him. The sound of the key in the lock made Merlin sigh and he glanced around to see what position Arthur was in.

His blood ran cold. He was alone.

Struggling fruitlessly against his restraints, it took Merlin a moment to realise he couldn't just pull free of chains. Forcing himself to calm down, he instead reached for his magic. If they thought separating him from Arthur was going to keep him subdued, they had a shock coming for them.

He couldn't use subtle magic to just nudge the lock on the chains; he needed words for a spell like that. He would have risked it had his emotions not been running so wild. Instead, he focused his attention on the chains and let the magic roll off him, waiting to see what happened. With a spark, both chains fell free from the bolts that kept him secured to the wall. Merlin grimaced, glancing towards the door to check no one had heard. At least focusing on the chains meant he hadn't hurt himself in the process. Now they were free from the wall, Merlin could use his hands and pulled the gag free without wasting any more time.

" _Aliese,"_ he hissed, sagging in relief when the locks sprang open and the manacles clattered harmlessly to the ground. He took a moment to rub his wrists before making short work of the ropes around his ankles and tentatively tried taking a few steps. It hurt but he knew movement would come back. While he remained focused, he wouldn't feel the pain. It was how he was able to ignore his back.

Once he was steady, Merlin moved across to the door. He was lucky; a small panel was in the top of the otherwise solid door. Peeking through, Merlin could see no one was about. Stepping back, Merlin fixed a burning look on the door.

" _Tospringe!"_ Subtly was lost as the bolts sprung out of both hinges and the door swung open, almost falling as it did so. Merlin stuck out his hand, using his magic to hold it while he slipped out and then repositioned the door. He didn't want someone realising at a glance that he was free.

With his tracks covered, Merlin looked around. There were identical doors lining both sides of the winding corridor and Merlin sighed. He was going to have to check them all in order to find Arthur. Knowing there was no time to waste, he crossed the corridor and glanced into the first. Seeing it empty, he then proceeded to do the same on both sides of the corridor.

Despair began working its way into his soul after he had checked only half a dozen and still not found a sign of Arthur. There were _so_ many doors; it would take hours to check them all. Wondering if he could use a spell to locate the prince, Merlin thought hard. The magic had just begun to well within him when the unmistakable sound of footsteps could be heard near the stairs. Darting closer, Merlin pressed himself against the wall and held his breath, hoping the shadows would be enough to conceal him.

He could see a guard, dressed in a livery that Merlin didn't recognise. It gave him no clue as to where he was. He couldn't see the second man properly, only that he was dressed in black. They conversed in quiet tones, clearly not wanting to be heard. Merlin strained his ears, just making out what was being said.

"You know what you have to do?" The unidentified man murmured and the guard nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Everything must go according to plan. Now come, we are expected upstairs." Merlin cursed as the figures moved off, realising it was chance they had stopped near his hiding place. Although he had no idea what they were talking about, shivers ran down his spine. It couldn't mean anything good. Without thinking about it, Merlin climbed the stairs. He wanted to know who that man was - and who was expecting them.

Merlin was also beginning to get the feeling Arthur wasn't in the dungeons. He understood separating them, but why so far apart? It would only mean more guards were needed. If Morgana was behind this, then she would take precautions. She wouldn't leave Arthur in a cell unguarded.

The thought alarmed Merlin and he broke into a run, heart pounding. Adrenaline flooded through him and he barely noticed his back had started bleeding again. What if he was already too late? Searching the cells could have just been a waste of time if Morgana had already killed Arthur. Adamant that he would _know_ if Arthur had died – the man was his destiny, after all – Merlin tried to stop himself from panicking. He wasn't sure he could win if Morgana directly challenged him. He had to be subtle here. Not to mention using magic might mean that he had both Pendragons baying for his blood. If Arthur was to survive, Merlin had to be careful.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, both the man and the guard had disappeared. It took a second of pausing before Merlin could hear the murmur of their voices echoing back at him and he headed in the same direction. His eyes scanned the corridors as he moved, knowing he should be taking note of where he was going. It wasn't as if it was going to make any difference though. Having been blindfolded when he had arrived, Merlin had no idea where the entrance was in comparison to where he was now.

Not that it mattered right now. He had to find a way out of here whereas he currently seemed to be heading deeper into the building. It looked to be some sort of castle judging by the twisting passages. He still had no idea where they could be though and nothing gave away where the exit was. That wasn't the top priority for Merlin right now, however. He wouldn't even be attempting to leave until he had found Arthur.

His footsteps echoing loudly on the floor, Merlin paused when he reached a junction in the corridors. Angry voices were coming from his left and as Merlin listened, he was sure he heard a thud of pain and someone cursing. Merlin took a step in that direction.

"Someone stop him!" The shout was loud and clear, and running footsteps were heading towards Merlin. But he didn't turn and run. He was sure there was only one person who would be able to cause that much chaos. Instead of backing away, Merlin set off towards the sound, convinced his time of looking for Arthur was over.

The only worrying thing was that it sounded as if Arthur had half a battalion on his heels.

MMM

Arthur had regained consciousness just before they had come to a stop. He made sure his body stayed limp and unresisting as they dragged him from the horse though and was quick enough to shut his eyes when he felt the blindfold being yanked off. It went against his nature to stay quiet as he was roughly pulled along, but he had to know where Merlin was before he reacted. His eyes opened a slither, enough for him to take peeks at their location without anyone noticing.

One such peek revealed his servant being pulled in the opposite direction and Arthur knew he couldn't just stay like this. While he was bound, he couldn't help Merlin. He had to find a way to get his captors to cut his bindings.

As it was, he didn't need to plan any further than that. He had barely entered the castle himself when he felt himself drop to the floor. Lying still, Arthur tried to control his breathing as he felt the bindings around his feet be cut. Then – to his delight – the same happened to his wrists. They were locked into cold shackles, but Arthur knew he could work with that. His hands were now bound in front of him and he knew the small length of chain running between his wrists could be used as a weapon.

A man bent down to pull him up again and Arthur reacted. The man barely even realised Arthur was conscious before the chain had looped around his neck. Arthur yanked backwards, bringing the man toppling down to the floor next to him. People were shouting all around but Arthur knew to focus on one problem at a time. Slamming the man's head against the hard floor, he knew that guard wouldn't give him a problem as the man went limp. Springing to his feet, Arthur wrenched the gag from his mouth and took a second to take stock of his surroundings. He was still standing in the entranceway to the castle. Not that it helped, however, for Merlin was now out of sight and Arthur wasn't taking a step outside until his servant was with him.

Men were coming for him now and Arthur knew his time of standing still was over. Kicking out at someone who had got too close, the prince set off at a run, hoping that he was going in the right direction. Sounds of pursuit instantly followed him and Arthur gritted his teeth. This was going to be so much easier if he didn't ache all over.

He had no plan, no sense of direction and no idea where they had taken Merlin. It didn't seem to matter; the only thing he could think of was not getting caught himself. In the end, it didn't matter how fast he ran; they had been preparing for this and were not about to let him escape again. As Arthur skidded around a corner, he almost fell over as he tried to stop himself. For blocking the corridor in front of him was a row of archers, all of them aiming their weapons straight at him.

Arthur tried to back up, but by this time, his pursuers had caught up with him, swords drawn. Two immediately grabbed his arms, pulling them back until the chain was taut across his stomach rather than being a weapon he could use. Their grip was biting, but Arthur was more worried about the knife he could feel pricking him through his shirt.

"Come quietly." A voice growled and Arthur had no choice but to let himself be forced along. He wasn't actively struggling but that didn't mean he wasn't planning. If it was Morgana who was behind this, Arthur knew his chances of getting out of here alive were slim. He had to make sure Merlin escaped first, then at least he would know he hadn't failed in the process. But since discovering she had magic, Arthur was more nervous of Morgana than he would admit. After all, he had been raised to do the honourable thing. But she could now kill from a distance. He wouldn't even be able to get close to her without being killed.

Realising being forced along like this wouldn't help matters, Arthur dug his heels in. He no longer had any sense of where the entrance was, but he would deal with that when he came to it. The knife dug in deeper into his back, but Arthur hid his wince. Before they had the chance to react, he let his body go limp again. His guess that they were holding him tight enough to hold his weight was true and the soldiers on either side both cursed as they were suddenly holding him up. Arthur whipped his leg around and had both on the floor before they knew what was happening. He threw himself forward, dropping into a roll before straightening up.

A few of the archers had accompanied them, but now he was away from the knife, Arthur didn't mind so much. He knew he had good reactions. All of the guards seemed to be staring at him in surprise and Arthur felt someone had forgotten to mention that he was never going to be taken quietly. Unable to resist, he shot them a charming grin, turned on his heel and ran.

"Someone stop him!" A voice yelled and Arthur threw himself around the first corner he came through, hearing the arrows clattering harmlessly off the wall instead of embedding themselves in his body. Knowing that he couldn't stop now, Arthur quickly regained his footing and continued to sprint.

He didn't hear the sounds of someone coming towards him until it was too late. He was too busy focusing one the sounds of pursuit coming from behind instead. The first thing he knew was when a body slammed into his and they were both sent toppling to the ground.

Arthur reacted instantly, throwing his leg over the other person and straddling them, his hands aiming for his throat. And then he took a second look.

"Merlin?!" He exclaimed, quickly moving and helping his servant off the ground from where Merlin was wincing at the contact of the ground and his back.

"Fancy seeing you here," Merlin quipped. There was a mixture of relief and worry in his voice and Arthur knew the feeling. He was relieved that his servant was safe (as can be) and that they were back together, but they weren't out of this yet. Before Arthur could think of anything to say, a shout from behind reminded him of the men on his heels.

"Time to go," he muttered, shoving Merlin in front of him and gesturing for the man to go back the way they had come. Merlin didn't need telling twice and took off. Arthur was on his heels, ignoring the protests of his body. Footsteps behind them revealed they hadn't lost their attackers yet and as the corridor split, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the wrist and yanked him down a side passage. Flattening them both against the wall, Arthur clapped a hand over his servant's mouth to muffle Merlin's pants and they both froze as the men following Arthur charged past.

When their footsteps finally faded, Arthur lowered his hand and sighed in relief.

"How did you get away?" he demanded, wondering what had happened to his servant. He had had to fight for his attempt at freedom and he knew Merlin wasn't capable of the same sort of thing. Merlin made to shrug and then caught himself at the last moment and grinned.

"They underestimated me," he said cheerfully, but Arthur was sure his eyes were saying something else entirely. This was neither the time nor the place to push it, however, and at least it meant that he didn't have to go and find his servant now.

"Right," Arthur muttered, carefully checking the way was clear. What would he give to have a weapon in his hand? He knew it was going to be up to him to defend them both as it was.

"Time to get out of here."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin nodding and they both edged out from the corridor. Keeping his steps quiet and swift, Arthur headed back the way he had come, convinced that the men were now in the other direction.

Somehow, it worked. Without making any conscious decision of where to go, Arthur gave a laugh when he saw the doors in front of him. He took a step towards them and they suddenly slammed shut, seemingly of their own accord. Goosebumps broke over Arthur's skin and he heard Merlin suck in a sharp breath besides him.

"Not leaving so soon, are you?" a voice called from somewhere above them. Arthur swore under his breath.

"I've waited for this for too long, _brother."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much once again - special thanks to born to lose 7 whom I couldn't respond directly too. Hope you like what comes next._

* * *

Arthur reacted fast, grabbing hold of Merlin's arm and pulling his servant behind him. The chains around his wrists jangled as he did so and the prince cursed under his breath. He needed to find a way to free his hands. Better yet, he needed a weapon. But once sure he was covering Merlin the best he could, his gaze slowly lifted. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light but then he saw her. His sister.

There was a small balcony running over the entrance hall, clearly a way for a lord to survey his guests and maintain authority. With no candles lit, it was cast into shadows and the blackness of Morgana's clothes and hair made her hard to spot. But Arthur could see the paleness of her skin and - even from a distance - feel the burning hate in her gaze. He had never truly thought about the saying if looks could kill before now, but if it were true, Morgana would have just proven it.

"Not leaving so soon, are you?" She continued. Arthur knew she was trying to goad him. He couldn't let it happen, not if they had any chance of surviving this. "But then again, you always were a coward. Preferring to run the minute things got a bit uncomfortable for you. That's why you left Camelot, isn't it?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. She knew exactly what to say to exploit his weaknesses. It made not reacting hard. He _hadn't_ left Camelot; he had escaped in order to save his kingdom.

"Nothing to say? That doesn't surprise me either. You never could vocalise anything, even our father's injustice. Just did as you were told like a good little boy."

Arthur took a step forward. Before he could take another, however, Merlin's hand grabbed the back of his jacket. Arthur looked over his shoulder to see his servant shake his head. There was anger blazing in Merlin's eyes. Merlin's fury worked to ground Arthur though. This wasn't just about him and Morgana; Merlin was caught up in it as well. If he let his temper get the better of him, he knew it would be his servant who would pay the price.

Taking advantage of the fact his back was turned to Morgana, Arthur caught Merlin's eye.

"On three," he mouthed, making sure no sound escaped him. "Run for the door."

Merlin looked around towards the door and Arthur turned back to Morgana so she didn't see the movement. Awkwardly, his hands drifted to the side, allowing one to be partly concealed behind his back. The position wasn't natural and he was sure Morgana would notice, but he had to try. Waiting a moment to make sure Merlin had turned back, he held up a finger.

"You're one to talk," he called, hoping his words would disguise their plan. "Hiding in the shadows? Can't you even face me? Or are you so ashamed of how you've turned against everyone who ever cared about you?"

"Uther did not care about me." Morgana spat and Arthur inwardly smirked, glad that she was rising to the bait. He held up a second finger.

"Who said I meant him?"

Silence met him this time and Arthur almost hesitated. Had she not considered that he too cared about her, that had he known he would have done anything to help her? Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe he could talk to her..?

But this wasn't the time. Arthur held up a third finger and for the first time he could remember, he heard Merlin doing as he was told as the man ran towards the door. Arthur, however, didn't move. Instead, he was carefully checking the hallway, making sure no one was about to spring out at them as he carefully backed towards the door, alert and tense. When he risked a glance around, Merlin was tugging on the door, but it wasn't moving. From the shadows, Morgana laughed.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" She mocked, but before she could take her taunts further, Arthur heard the creak as the door began to give.

"No!" Morgana screamed and Arthur had a feeling the door shouldn't have opened. He hoped it meant her power wasn't as absolute as she believed. But escape was possible – something he hadn't truly considered. Turning on his heel, Arthur ran for the door. He reached out to grab Merlin's arm, but Morgana beat him to it.

" _Ic be wibdrife_!"

Arthur felt himself recoil as the magic washed over him. For a second, he thought it had gone wrong considering nothing happened. But when he heard a sickening thud, he knew he wasn't the one Morgana had been aiming at.

"No!" It was his turn to yell now, dropping to his knees next to Merlin's crumbled figure. He grabbed the man's shoulder, shaking him roughly. But Merlin's head simply flopped to one side and he remained unresponsive.

"What have you done?"

"He's not dead," Morgana's cold voice rang out and Arthur knew he had been wrong thinking he could underestimate her. "That's far too quick and painless for him."

"Leave him out of this." Arthur stood, his eyes were locked on Morgana and stepping so he was shielding Merlin with his own body. She would have to go through him first before she did anything more to his servant.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You have me here, Morgana." Arthur knew he sounded as tired as he felt. He was sick and tired of having to fight against people he thought he trusted. "Let him go."

"No." Her tone was final and Arthur knew he couldn't argue against her. In a way, that gave him courage and he straightened. She was so absolute that he knew if he reduced himself to begging – for Merlin's life, he was too proud to beg for his own – it wouldn't make a difference. So he stayed standing tall.

Still, he made sure he guarded the unconscious man as Morgana finally descended a sweeping staircase, looking every bit the royal she had been raised as. Arthur felt himself reacting to that; his chin lifted and his shoulders squared. Two could play at that game.

"I wonder if Uther will break any further when he hears you are dead." Morgana said quietly, her voice dripping with venom. "Or maybe he never cared for you enough in the first place. You know he preferred me."

Arthur didn't answer. He kept his eyes on her, narrowed in calculation. It wasn't helping. If she was a knight, he would be able to predict her moves. But he had no idea about magic, what she would do or how she would do it.

"He would have given you the world," Arthur settled for saying quietly. There was a sting of truth in her words: he had been the one sent out time after time to find her. He wasn't sure Uther would have done the same thing for him. But he couldn't let her know that she had touched a nerve - the old wound he would never be good enough for his father.

"But he wouldn't have given me the throne," Morgana said, her voice just as soft. Arthur shifted position as she came closer, still making sure he was covering Merlin. Morgana laughed.

Her footsteps echoed loudly across the floor and Arthur swallowed. For a moment, he found himself facing her. Nothing was said as they stared directly at each other. Arthur was trying to see a hint of the girl he had grown up with, but he had no idea what Morgana was trying to find in him. Whatever it was, she either didn't get it or didn't like it, for her hand suddenly rose. Arthur stiffened, but he was no match for her magic.

" _Gesweorc hine beclyppe,"_ Morgana snarled, her fist constricted. Instantly, Arthur felt an invisible hand close around his throat. He tried to keep calm, to think rationally. But he couldn't breathe.

Spots began to appear in his vision as Morgana's fist tightened and Arthur was vaguely aware of a look of triumph spreading over her face as he fell to his knees, one hand resting on the floor in front of him as he tried to stay conscious.

"NO!"

The shout came from nowhere and Arthur heard running footsteps. But his vision had darkened too much, consciousness was leaving him. He could feel his body pitching over as he gasped, but he was helpless to stop it. But just before he completely backed out, he saw a figure dressed in black run at Morgana. Guards were on the man's heels but his interruption was enough. Morgana's hold over him broke and Arthur gasped once before passing out.

MMM

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin muttered, willing the prone figure back to alertness again. He would have used magic to aid him, but the third figure in the cell prevented him from doing anything. He glanced over his shoulder. The man was keeping his distance, although his eyes hadn't left Arthur. Merlin wanted to shield Arthur from him, but considering the stranger was also a prisoner, he didn't mean them any harm. It didn't mean Merlin trusted him, not with Arthur out cold.

His own wrists were locked back into shackles again, but thankfully the chain attaching them to the wall gave him enough slack to move around the cell. Unlike Arthur, whose hands were suspended above his head with no movement at all. Again, Merlin cursed having someone else with them, he could have freed them both without Arthur being any the wiser they were chained. The stranger was also shackled in a similar way to Arthur, a cold comfort to Merlin that he at least couldn't reach the prince even if he wanted to. The man was a prisoner, Merlin knew he should feel sorry for him. But his gut was telling him that something was off about the whole situation and he knew not to ignore the unease in the pit of his stomach.

"Arthur, come on!" Merlin said again, louder this time. He shook Arthur slightly, frustrated. He had no idea how long he had been out for, but he was freezing when he woke up, making him think it had been some time. His head was pounding mercilessly at him and he had clearly landed on his back when he had fallen because the wounds were stinging. A small bowl of water had been left in the cell, but Merlin felt sick looking at it.

"Don't yell so loud." A voice croaked and Merlin did a double take. He was unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face when he saw Arthur looking back at him. His gaze was unfocused and groggy and it looked like he was having to fight to stay awake. But the fact that his eyes were open was good enough for Merlin. Dread had threatened to consume him when he had first awoken and seen Arthur slumped.

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't so stubborn," Merlin quipped. He rocked back on his heels and took a moment to stare at the prince, making sure he wasn't about to pass out again. Arthur shifted position, his face contorting when he realised how he was chained. His movement made him take a deeper breath and before Merlin could do anything, Arthur was coughing harshly, struggling to catch his breath again. It gave Merlin an idea of what Morgana had done, especially considering the hoarseness of Arthur's voice.

Moving across the cell, Merlin pulled the bowl of water towards him. Now he knew why he was the one loosely chained. Once a servant, always a servant. It was going to be up to him to make sure Arthur got what he needed. He carefully pressed the bowl against Arthur's lips.

"Drink," he said quietly, "Arthur, drink it."

He trickled the water into Arthur's mouth to reassure him what it was and the prince reacted, drinking thirstily. It was enough to stop the coughing and Merlin pulled the bowl away before it was empty. He didn't know when they would get more, so he wanted some spare in case it happened again.

"Are you alright?"

"Wonderful," Arthur muttered, leaning his head back on the wall. Merlin smiled, placing the bowl out of reach of Arthur's feet, not quite trusting the man not to suddenly lash out in frustration. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur tense and realised his body had been blocking the other man from the prince's view up until now. He stayed low, twisting to watch Arthur's expression. The confusion spreading across his face gave Merlin the answer he needed. Arthur had no idea who this was any more than Merlin did.

"You saved my life," Arthur said quietly and Merlin started. It hadn't even crossed his mind why Morgana would risk putting another prisoner in with them. But if he was connected to what had happened, then it made more sense.

"I tried. I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner, I couldn't escape my guards."

"Why?"

Personally, Merlin would have found out who the man was before demanding answers. But if the man had indeed saved Arthur's life, then why was Merlin's instincts to get as far away from him as possible? Since finding out the purpose of his magic was to keep Arthur alive, Merlin liked to think he could judge people as to whether they were a threat or not. This man, however, seemed to be mixing all those signals.

"I have my reasons. You will find them out in time. But you're not ready just yet. Know that I mean you no harm though."

Merlin glanced at Arthur again. He didn't like it. Something wasn't adding up and he couldn't put his finger on what. But Arthur clearly wasn't alert enough to notice that something was wrong. His head was resting against the wall and his eyes were barely open.

"At least tell me your name," he murmured. Merlin moved closer, wanting to check there was nothing he had overlooked when it came to Arthur's injuries. For a moment, he didn't think the man was going to answer and when he did, his voice was soft and unsure.

"Aggravaine." Through chance, Merlin happened to glance at the man as he spoke. His expression matched his tone. If Merlin wasn't mistaken, there was hope shining in his eyes. Swiveling back around to Arthur, he saw the prince was frowning.

"Aggravaine," Arthur muttered, more to himself than the other occupants of the cell.

"Does that mean something to you?" Merlin asked. The hope, Arthur's confusion… Aggravaine clearly wanted Arthur to recognise the name. Arthur softly shook his head though.

"I feel like it should. Like it's something just out of reach, an old memory not quite there. Maybe I hit my head." Despite his attempt to return to a normal, flippant tone, Arthur sounded nothing short of exhausted and his eyes had closed before he finished speaking. Merlin gave him a moment to let his breathing even out before gently resting his hand against Arthur's neck. His pulse was uneven, but strong. Merlin sighed as his hand dropped again, realising how close Arthur had come to being killed while he had been out cold. This man – despite Merlin's misgivings – had done what the warlock could not.

"Thank you," Merlin said, hating the way the words seemed to stick on his tongue. He should be grateful to Aggravaine yet his heart was rebelling against that. "For saving him."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. You're Merlin, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been locked up here for a while. I hear things." The man rested his head against the wall in a mirror position of Arthur and drew his knees up to his chest. His eyes closed and Merlin took the time to observe him without seeming rude. There was nothing threatening about the man, especially not chained to a wall. And the hope in his eyes had been real when he had said his name.

Deciding that Morgana was making him paranoid, Merlin tried to squash the mistrust. Making sure the man wasn't watching him, he whispered a warming spell under his breath, hoping if he could bring Arthur's temperature up a little, he wouldn't worry about the man so much.

But with that done, Merlin knew there was nothing else he could try. He wasn't sure Aggravaine was asleep and Arthur had seen too much for Merlin to unchain them. He stopped himself from leaning against the wall and sighed as he tried to get comfortable. It would have been easier if it didn't feel like every inch of him hurt, especially his back and head. Reaching out, he allowed himself to take a tiny sip of the water before curling up.

He told himself that he was going to keep watch and make sure they couldn't be caught unawares again. But his own injuries were catching up on him and the adrenaline was ebbing away now he knew Arthur wasn't about to die. His flickering eyes eventually refused to open again and Merlin also fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry I'm a little late with this, time just got away from me this week! Thanks again for all of the gorgeous reviews, they mean the world!_

* * *

Arthur had been awake for some time. Rather than letting anyone else know that, however, he made it seem as if his eyes were still closed. It was a trick. They were open enough he could observe the other occupants of the cell without making it obvious what he was doing. He hadn't had much sleep – his hands being chained above his head made any position uncomfortable and right now, he envied the way Merlin was curled up on the floor. The servant might have been shivering, but at least he was asleep.

Aggravaine wasn't though. Arthur hadn't initially been sure if he was awake or asleep. He had been so still that the prince had barely given him a second glance as he tried to take note of their surroundings; he was looking for anything that could be used as a weapon if the guards were foolish enough to unchain him. But a shiver trickled down his back and his gaze snapped back to Aggravaine to see the man had his eyes open.

Although Aggravaine didn't seem to be watching anything in particular, that was when Arthur had decided to hide the fact he was awake. He knew the man had saved his life and the fact he was chained the same way as Arthur meant Morgana had to hate him at the very least. But Arthur was no fool. He was a stranger in a dangerous times. Morgana being his enemy didn't make Aggravaine Arthur's friend.

Arthur knew he was being judgemental. The chains around Aggravaine's wrists showed he was in as much trouble as Arthur was. There would have been a time where Arthur would have vowed to help him the second he saw the restraints. But Morgana had forced him to learn the hard way that people weren't what they seemed and he didn't want to give away his trust that easily again.

His thoughts didn't get the chance to go any darker than that, however, for Merlin took the time to jerk awake. Judging by the way he looked around wildly and only calmed when he saw Arthur, the prince knew he had had a bad dream. But he wasn't going to ask about it, for showing signs of weakness would be giving Morgana what she wanted. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at his servant.

"Well, good morning," he drawled sarcastically. Merlin didn't rise to it, he just sat up and shuffled back against the wall, eyes wide as he leant against it. Arthur watched him for a few moments. In all of their years together, he had never seen Merlin truly scared of something, despite everything they had gone through. Right now, however, he looked terrified.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, keeping his tone cool. Merlin swallowed, looking at him.

"This isn't right." His voice was nothing more than a mutter and the prince resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"Of course it's not, we're locked up. Honestly, _Mer_ lin…"

"How did she get the bandits working for her?"

Arthur stared at him. The longer he was awake, the more Merlin seemed to calm down. Arthur hadn't thought about that. He had been so busy working out how they were going to get out of here he hadn't thought about how they had arrived.

"Why does that matter? She had magic, she probably…"

"Threatened them? You saw how many there were, Arthur. They could have stopped her."

"Then she paid them."

"With what?"

"Magic, Merlin. She probably made gold appear…"

"I don't think it works like that."

"What would you know?" Arthur snapped, beginning to lose his temper. He couldn't help it. The bandits were the least of his worries right now and Arthur had no idea what Merlin was trying to get at. The events of the last few months had taught him there was more to his servant than he had first thought, but considering where they were currently, he didn't see the point to Merlin's argument.

"He's right." Aggravaine cut in, his voice soft. He shifted position until he was more upright and Arthur lifted his head. Merlin also shuffled. "You can't magic gold into existence."

"What does it matter?"

"It means that someone else was involved in buying their loyalty." Aggravaine said.

"Exactly," Merlin added, but when Arthur glanced at him, it was to find him watching Aggravaine with a confused expression. Arthur sighed, wanting nothing more than to run his hand over his face. His arm even twitched in anticipation of an action it couldn't do.

"That's great," he muttered. He knew he sounded like a spoilt child. "But that doesn't help us. It doesn't matter if half the nobles in the kingdom are in line with her. The fact that Morgana has us here means escape is going to be harder than usual. We can worry about who is betraying me after we've got out of here."

Merlin looked as if he was going to say something else, but then thought better of it and shut his mouth. Arthur, however, was watching Aggravaine. He was beginning to rethink his previous doubts. Not only had the man saved his life, he also had been the one to inform them that someone else might be behind this. Arthur's tone would have been enough to show he wasn't properly listening to Merlin. Aggravaine hadn't needed to say anything yet he had.

Leaning his head back on the wall, Arthur shut his eyes again and swallowed a groan. He had always prided on being able to judge when someone was true of heart. Morgana had shown him he was wrong, and now Arthur had no idea if he could trust any of his instincts or not. If Morgana was planning on breaking him, letting him brood was a good way to start.

The silence stretched on and Arthur had no intention of breaking it. He knew it wouldn't be long before Merlin started stating the obvious in his usual way. Arthur forced his mind from the issue of Aggravaine and started to think about how they were going to get out. It didn't matter if the man was on their side or not if Morgana killed them all before they got out of here.

But when the cell door burst open, Arthur inwardly panicked. He hadn't yet thought of what to do; his mind was foggy with indecision and it was an easy way to make mistakes and get hurt. Trying to force himself to calm down, he glared at the five guards that marched into the cell. One slammed Aggravaine back against the wall, holding him there despite the man not being able to go anywhere as it was.

"Take him," another ordered in a low voice. Arthur braced himself.

"No! No, leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin," Arthur ordered. He couldn't let Merlin be hurt through his loyalty. But as he prepared to fight back, he suddenly realised the men hadn't come any closer to him. They were moving on Merlin instead.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, tugging against his own chains. Merlin had gone quiet, his eyes wide as the men unchained him from the wall. Arthur was proud of the struggles his servant was giving, knowing Merlin was never going to be a strong fighter. But the guards didn't seem to notice as they forced him to his knees, tied his hands behind his back and hauled him up again.

"He has nothing to do with this, let him go." Arthur half made it into a crouch before the angle got too much for him and he crashed back down again. Three of the guards forced Merlin from the cell while the fourth let go of Aggravaine and followed them out. The fifth, however, came to a stop in front of Arthur.

"If he is the one my mistress wants, then he is the one she will get. Maybe you aren't so high and mighty as you think, _Sire?_ " His voice dripping in contempt, the man sneered at him before drawing back his foot and kicking Arthur hard in the side. With his hands suspended above his head, Arthur bit back a grunt as his wrists took his weight as his body tried to collapse under him. By the time he had straightened up again, the cell door was closing.

"Merlin!" He yelled, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He tugged against the chains, his struggles only increasing when he heard Merlin call back to him, his voice sounding terrified. Arthur couldn't blame him, he knew he wouldn't exactly be feeling confident being taken to Morgana on his own.

"Damn her!" Arthur yelled, kicking out in anger. Now he knew it was even more important that he found a way out of here.

MMM

Despite his voice giving a slight tremble as he called back to the prince, fear was the furthest thing from Merlin's mind right now. He was furious. Anger boiled inside him and he had to forcibly control his magic to stop it from reducing the castle to dust. Not all of the guards were with him and he couldn't risk them killing Arthur in retaliation. He would take whatever Morgana threw at him if he meant keeping Arthur alive.

He had no intention, however, of letting the witch kill him. Arthur still needed him; his destiny was not yet complete. So Merlin forced his magic down and tried to control his temper, determined he wouldn't goad her into acting the way he might have done if Arthur was free. His magic was their best weapon… not only because of his power but because Morgana had no idea about it. He couldn't ruin that surprise unless he knew Arthur was safe.

Controlling himself took all of his concentration and Merlin paid no attention to the path they were dragging him down. It was only when he was jerked to a halt did he look up and find himself in a wide, open room. It was grand and splendid and Merlin knew it had to be the main room of the estate. He didn't get the chance to appreciate it more than that, however. The guards shoved him across the room, two of them holding him still while one untied his hands. They made short work of tying them in front of him, then attaching it to a rope. Within moments, Merlin had his hands pulled above his head to such an extent he was almost forced on tiptoes as the men secured it on opposite walls, keeping it taut.

"Leave us." The voice came from the shadows and Merlin made his expression one of neutrality as Morgana stepped into view. There was a smirk on her face and a delighted glint in her eyes. No doubt she thought him defeated and helpless. Merlin swallowed. He would let her think that. For now.

The men bowed and left, although Merlin was only sure they were gone by the banging of a door. He didn't want to twist to see and unbalance himself. He wouldn't do Morgana's work for her.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice cold. They both knew he had been the one to see through her lies long before anyone else. He wouldn't give her what she wanted and Morgana had to know that.

"Maybe I just wanted to catch up with an old friend?" Her voice was soft and sweet; the tone she had used to bring the kingdom to its knees. Merlin glared at her.

"You're not fooling anyone, Morgana. What do you want?"

"Your death, for one," she continued, her tone the same. It was unnerving hearing her sound so much like the friend she had once been while discussing wanting him dead.

"Fine," Merlin retorted. His hands were twisting in the restraints. Just because he wasn't letting himself use magic until he had no other option didn't mean he was going to stand here and take whatever she threw at him without fighting back. "I know there is nothing I can say that will make you change your mind. But…"

"But? I don't think you are in any position for bargaining. You're still nothing but a serving boy." Morgana moved closer as she spoke and before Merlin could pull away, her fingers gripped his chin, keeping his head still. "You have nothing to offer me."

"Leave Arthur out of this," Merlin muttered, wrenching his head away. "He's never done anything to hurt you. You're like… you were like a sister to him."

"I am his sister."

"In blood. But not in relationship any more. Let him live, Morgana."

"I can never have the throne while he is alive," Morgana said softly. For a moment, Merlin was sure there was regret in her eyes. After all, Arthur had done nothing to her. She had even known he hadn't fully supported his father's policies against magic - his aid in helping Mordred escape all those years ago were proof of that. But then her mask slid back into place and Merlin sighed. He knew there would be no getting through to her now.

"Arthur will die. But not before he has seen you suffer." Morgana began walking away again, her back stiff. It was as if she couldn't bear to be near him now. Merlin couldn't blame her. He had to tried to kill her and then critically injured Morgause. He shuddered. That was the first time Morgause had crossed his mind and he knew she would be in the castle somewhere. Morgana wouldn't be doing this on her own.

"What's the point?" Merlin called after her, pulling against the bonds again. "We both know Arthur doesn't care."

"That, Merlin, is where you are wrong." Morgana slammed the door after her, leaving Merlin tied on his own. Not that the warlock minded. He wasn't being watched and there was no one around to see if he used magic. This was his chance to get out and it only took a flash of his eyes before he was pulling his hands free and staring around the room for a way out. He couldn't take the door Morgana had left by and he was sure there would be guards on the other side of the main one.

Cursing, Merlin spun slowly on the spot, his eyes staring intently at the wall. Just as he thought he was going to have to take his chance with the guards, he saw a small side door, half concealed by a tapestry. Grinning, the warlock ran for it, a spell leaving him to unlock it. The corridor beyond was dark and cold, but that did nothing to put him off. It meant the guards didn't use this part and he would remain undetected.

Despite not being sure where he was, Merlin moved quickly. He didn't have time to lose and tried to make sure he angled his way back towards the dungeons. It would have helped if he had paid more attention when he had been dragged from them, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Hurrying along, it didn't take much time before Merlin was edging his way into a better lit corridor. He kept close to the wall, trying to think of everything that Arthur had told him about hunting.

It didn't do any good. Although he avoided detection down that first strip, luck was not on his side. As soon as he rounded the corner, Merlin found himself face to face with a group of guards. He didn't know if they were the same ones who had dragged him to Morgana or not, but he didn't need to ask to know they recognised him.

"Oh! Hello!" He called cheerfully, hoping to distract them while he turned and ran. Never before did Merlin move so fast. Being free was the only way he was going to get out and get to Arthur before Morgana made good on her threat and killed him. But as fast as he ran, the guards were faster and they caught up with him before he had halved the distance back to the corridor.

One grabbed the back of his jacket and Merlin was quick to shrug it off. But sliding free of the material cost him more time than he had and by the time he had it off, another guard grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him against the wall. After that, it was just a matter of how long it took to get him on his knees, for Merlin was aware that he offered very little resistance. Why wasn't Arthur around when he actually needed him?

It was over too fast. His arms were bound behind his back, the ropes cruelly tight and the men kept him down by a biting grip on his shoulders. Merlin didn't have long to find out why; the tell-tale clip of Morgana's heels were heading towards them even as he tried to rise. When she came into view, Merlin was more than surprised to see that she was smiling.

"You never could make things easy for yourself, could you, Merlin? Now you've given me the perfect excuse to show my dear brother precisely who he is messing with. Take him back to the cells."

Her order given, Morgana strode away. Merlin swallowed even as he was hauled upright and shoved towards the dungeons. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him, but what worried him more was the impact it would have on Arthur. For he hadn't meant what he had said. Arthur cared.

He just hoped that wasn't about to be used against the prince.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much once again! Especially to those not signed in so I can't respond directly - your kind words mean a lot! Hope you like this next chapter!_

* * *

If he ever looked back at that moment, Merlin would have cursed himself for not using magic the second Morgana turned her back. He knew he was being used against Arthur, but he offered no resistance other than a few futile struggles as he was hauled back to the cells again. He was getting bored of being pulled down these steps and Merlin tried to dig his heels in. When the guards pulled harder, the warlock had to concentrate on staying on his feet – he was under no illusion that they wouldn't drag him if he fell.

Merlin felt something akin to relief run through him when he caught sight of Arthur. The prince was still chained to the wall but he was glaring through the barred door intensely and Merlin knew any guard who got too close wouldn't stand much of a chance. But his own guards stopped short of the door, holding Merlin back.

"What?" Merlin muttered, confused. The guards forced him a few steps to the side and Merlin knew something was about to happen. It felt like they were getting him into position and Merlin cursed as he felt the bindings around his wrists being cut. He tried to move, but the men were too quick and he once again found his hands pulled above his head and locked into shackles hanging from the ceiling. With Arthur watching every move he made, Merlin didn't have the chance to free himself using magic. He tried to struggle against the restraints, but froze when the cold edge of a knife pricked his skin through his shirt.

He had no time to do anything other than let out an indignant yelp as it was cut from him. The cold air instantly made him shiver. The men stepped away and Merlin watched as they approached the cell. Awkwardly craning his neck around, confusion rushed through Merlin as they entered, unchained Arthur and left again. Arthur tried to lunge for the door and even made one of the men stumble, but they were too quick for him. Instead, the prince was left with his hands gripping around the bars and a look of fury on his face.

"Let him go!"

"He tried to escape. Almost made it back to the door." Morgana's silky voice rang out as she made her way into the dungeons as well. Merlin refused to look at her but he could see the way Arthur's hands had tightened around the bars. Whatever Morgana was planning, Merlin knew it was already beginning to get to the prince. "Surely you would want me to punish him for being so disobedient?"

"Don't touch him," Arthur snarled. A shadow of a smile slipped onto Merlin's face. If asked, Arthur would never admit how hard he would fight to protect those close to him. Morgana didn't answer and Merlin could hear her walking closer. Her hand suddenly touched him fleetingly between the shoulder blades as she leant closer.

"You see. He cares far too much," she murmured, her voice too quiet for Arthur to hear. Merlin locked his jaw, refusing to answer. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. But then her fingers trailed down his already damaged back and Merlin hissed in pain as she brushed over the bruises with more force than was necessary.

"But it looks like the naughty servant has already been whipped by a master who knows how to treat disobedient workers." There was far too much laughter in Morgana's voice for Merlin to be happy with and his hands curled into fists above his head. He couldn't give in to her… But he couldn't help fearing what was coming next.

"I'll have to do something far worse then. Loren, bring the branding tongs."

"Don't you dare!" Arthur yelled, rattling the door in his fury. Merlin kept his gaze firmly ahead though, breathing through his nose and making sure he kept in control. The one thing he did know was he was not going to let Morgana do this. Letting his eyes shut, he quickly thought of a spell subtle enough that he could get away with it. It would be enough to stop him from being hurt though.

"Morgana! Don't do this…Please…." This time, Morgana's chuckle was audible to everyone in the dungeon.

"You see, Merlin? I haven't even touched you and I already have him begging. Imagine what it's going to be like when you're screaming in agony."

The guard was already returning, a pair of tongs in his hand and a burning hot brand on the end. Merlin tried not to think too much into the fact they were already on the fire but instead shut his eyes again. Morgana laughed and Merlin knew she thought he was scared. But instead, he breathed a word in the old language and let his closed lids hide the tell-tale flash of gold. He didn't have time to know if it worked or not. Merlin opened his eyes just as the brand was shoved against his stomach and instinctively he gasped.

Then he relaxed. It was cold. The guard looked confused and tried again, but it didn't matter how many times he pressed it against Merlin's skin, nothing happened. Merlin released the spell just as the man made to test it himself and smirked as the guard howled in pain and the tongs clattered to the ground.

"Useless," Morgana spat. She moved around Merlin leaning against the wall. Only Morgana could make that look elegant. Merlin relaxed now she wasn't so close. "It looks like I'll have to do things the old fashioned way. You two, beat him."

Merlin tensed. He couldn't use a spell against this without being obvious, especially not with Morgana standing in his eye-line. But he wasn't as weak as people believed; years of being Arthur's target had given him some resilience to pain and he knew he would be able to take whatever they threw at him. Arthur didn't react to Morgana's orders and Merlin bit back a smile. The prince also knew he could handle it. From Arthur, there was no higher compliment and Merlin locked his jaw as the two men started in on him. He would not give Morgana the satisfaction of crying out, nor would he allow himself to be used against Arthur in such a way. If he didn't react, then neither would the prince.

It was hard after a while though. Fists were connecting with already existing bruises and Merlin wasn't sure how much he could take before his own body betrayed him. Trying to keep his mind occupied and distracted, he recited all the spells of defence he could think of silently in his mind, searching for one that would help them escape. But as the blows continued, Merlin found more often than not he was losing his train of thought and his mind filled only with pain.

"Enough," Morgana eventually sighed. As she straightened, Merlin blinked rapidly, trying to stop himself from blacking out as she walked towards him. To start with, he couldn't read her expression. Then he realised there was begrudging respect in her eyes.

"You're ruining the plan, Merlin," she said. Her voice was just loud enough to carry to Arthur as she took hold of his chin again. "And you're making me get my hands dirty. I don't appreciate that."

"Morgana," Arthur began, a warning note in his voice. Morgana stepped back from Merlin, but it wasn't because of Arthur. Merlin braced himself, no caring if she saw the fear in his eyes as she raised her hand. He knew better than others how strong her magic had become.

He didn't recognise the word that escaped her and so knew it was dark magic. But Merlin clamped his mouth shut as a scream threatened to burst forth and he breathed heavily through his nose. Hanging from the chains was the worst torment she could now leave him with. He hadn't recognised the word, but he had spent enough time around Gaius to know what it had done.

His left arm was broken.

Swallowing the scream, Merlin couldn't stop a whimper slipping past his lips as he tried to relax. It seemed Morgana had had her fun for now as two guards suddenly approached him. This time, Merlin did cry out as they realised him from the restraints, their movements far from gentle. He offered no resistance as he was pulled over to the cell and thrown in. The impact of the fall was enough to cause white spots to litter his vision and Merlin's last thought before he passed out was someone should really tell Arthur how pale he was looking.

Then he blacked out.

MMM

Arthur sat against the wall, hands resting on his knees and gaze locked on his unconscious servant. He had seen enough injuries over the years to know Merlin's arm was broken. Knowing Merlin couldn't feel it while he was out cold, Arthur had shredded part of his shirt and wrapped it around the limb before using Merlin's scarf to secure it to his chest. Merlin wouldn't mind - at least, Arthur told himself he wouldn't. He knew it wasn't enough to support it properly, but he also was painfully aware there was nothing else he could do from inside a cell.

Now more than ever he had to get them out of here. It had just been made far harder than before though. Merlin would be lucky if he could run, let alone ride. While he had never been much good in a fight, he would now be utterly useless. Arthur had never shied away from a challenge though and he knew the more Morgana stacked the odds against him, the more determined he was to get out of here.

"Arthur?"

The prince jumped, flicking his eyes away from Merlin long enough to acknowledge Aggravaine before he looked back to his servant.

"What are you going to do?"

"Escape, what else?"

"How? I've been here for so long, I've never been able to find a way."

"You're not me," Arthur said shortly, not caring if he was being rude. How many times had should he have died – him and Merlin both – and yet he had somehow always got out of it? The same would be true now; all he had to do was think.

"How often do the guards check on you?" Arthur eventually asked, standing up and walking over to the cell door. He couldn't see much because of the angle he was at, but he could make out the stairs. If a guard brought a torch down, the shadows would tell Arthur everything he needed to know about their number and type of weapons.

"Twice a day. They bring food. But…"

"But things might change now you're in with us." Arthur didn't need to be told his presence complicated things. "But that means we've got until morning for Merlin to wake up and for us to think of a way out of here."

"You know he will make it harder to escape?"

If Arthur had the energy, he would have flown at Aggravaine for that remark. "He comes with us."

"But if you found your knights, you could come back, they could help…"

"He would be dead two seconds after Morgana discovers I'm gone. He's of no use to her without me around." He wasn't going to say there was no way he was leaving without Merlin. That would be as good as admitting Morgana had it completely right by targeting Merlin as a way of getting to him. Glancing over at his servant, Arthur couldn't help but smile. She had underestimated Merlin. They both had.

"But…"

"It's not up for discussion," Arthur snapped, losing his temper. He was tired, cold, hungry and wanting Merlin to wake up so he could yell at him for getting himself hurt. "The only person I'm prepared to leave behind is you."

He knew his words were harsh. But he didn't care. Aggravaine might have been as trapped as they were, but if he suggested leaving Merlin behind one more time, Arthur wasn't sure what he would do. He glanced at the man and was quick enough to see annoyance flicker over his face before Aggravaine controlled himself again.

"Of course. I only meant it's paramount that you escape this place. Camelot needs its prince. Now more than ever if the rumours are true."

Arthur had no comeback there. It wasn't a surprise to know stories were spreading about the state of the king. He sighed, leaning more heavily against the wall. He tried to think of a way out, but he could only focus on Aggravaine's words.

"How could she do it?" He murmured, talking more to himself than his fellow prisoner.

"Love and fear make us do crazy things," the man responded. There was sorrow in his voice and Arthur knew this was a man who had experienced the pain of loss. He glanced over at him.

"You wanted your name to mean something to me. Why?" Arthur held Aggravaine's gaze as the man looked at him steadily for a long moment. Eventually, he backed down.

"I thought – I _hoped_ – your father might have mentioned me at some point in your life." He said, sadness in his tone. Out of everything Aggravaine could have said, that was not what Arthur had expected. Anyone who knew Uther knew he was not the sentimental type and he was hardly going to mention old friends to a son he was trying to shape into the perfect heir.

"Why would my father mention you?"

This time, the conflicting emotions shooting over Aggravaine's face made Arthur look away, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment. Aggravaine didn't speak and Arthur was prepared to leave it for the time being. Emotional problems were not things he was good at handling on the best of days, let alone when locked in a cell with someone. He didn't have the option of walking away if things got too uncomfortable.

But when Aggravaine spoke again, everything changed.

"I'm your uncle."

" _What?_ "

"Your mother… your dear, dear mother was my sister."

Arthur stared at him. A thousand explanations were flying around his head, providing excuses and reasons for Aggravaine to be lying. But there was no denying the look on his face, the depth of loss in his eyes. Arthur knew he wasn't lying.

"Then where have you been my entire life?"

"Your father had me banished when your mother died. He didn't want either I nor Tristan-,"

"Who?"

"Your other uncle. He's dead now. Your father didn't want us around. He knew we blamed him for your mother's death and I suppose he didn't want us close to you."

Arthur didn't know what to say. The name had stirred something in him when he had first heard it and now he knew why; snatches of whispered conversations in his youth had mentioned Aggravaine's name, but no one had answered the inquisitive prince's question.

"You look like her," Aggravaine blurted out suddenly. "You have her eyes and her colouring."

Arthur felt himself blushing, a small smile on his face. "My father never talks of her. It's too painful."

"He should have told you everything about her," Aggravaine retorted, anger in his voice. Mentioning his father was clearly moving into a dangerous topic for conversation.

"Does Morgana know?"

"Why do you think I am here, Arthur? I knew her as the king's ward and met her in a place far from here. When I realised the darkness of her heart, I was planning to come straight to Camelot to warn you. I never made it out of the inn I was in at the time."

"She didn't want us having any help," Arthur murmured. He knew how Morgana thought. Arthur had been isolated, trying to run the kingdom while his father sat there. Having an uncle arrive would have proven invaluable and Morgana had made sure that didn't happen.

"I'm sorry. To have your heart filled with such bitterness…"

"She betrayed us," Arthur said shortly. He straightened, moving over to the door and once again wrapping his hands around the bars. Bracing himself, he pulled against them, feeling for any sign they were not as secure as they thought.

"If we get out of the cell, I can offer a distraction, lead them away…"

"You're coming with us," Arthur said. Things had changed now. He was not going to leave Aggravaine at the mercy of Morgana. Family didn't leave each other. As he made to tug again, a soft groan filled the air and he spun to see Merlin stirring.

"Well that took you long enough. Honestly, _Mer_ lin, you think you can just laze about?" His tone was soft though and he crossed the cell, resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder as he tried to rise. Not only was his arm broken, but his whole body was covered with signs of the beating. Arthur knew it had to hurt. As Merlin's eyes opened, he could see the pain reflected in them but the servant gritted his teeth and stared up at Arthur.

"You okay?" He muttered and Arthur felt the urge to laugh.

"You're really asking me that? You look like a practice dummy after a session with Percival."

"Still look better than you then," Merlin retorted. His voice was weak and his eyes closed again. Arthur squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Get some rest, Merlin. We're getting out of here in the morning."

"You have a plan?" Arthur winced at the hope in Merlin's voice, but he nodded firmly.

"I will do by the time the guard next comes," he said. Now he had to stay true to that.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much for the gorgeous reviews. A special thank you to those I can't respond to. Hope you like what comes next._

* * *

Merlin couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. The pain was too great and every movement made him feel like he was biting back a scream. The adrenaline had worn off and every inch of him hurt, but he didn't show it. Arthur was pale enough as it was and Merlin knew it was his fault. He should have done something to stop Morgana. Anything would be better than knowing she had successfully used him against Arthur, especially as the result would make it harder to escape.

He stayed slumped in the corner, realising what was happening between Arthur and Aggravaine from the snippets of their conversation. He couldn't believe it – the man was Arthur's uncle! Merlin knew he should be pleased: Arthur didn't have the best track record when it came to family. But he couldn't ignore the doubts fluttering in him and knew he had to be on his guard. No matter what happened - no matter how much he _hurt_ \- it was still his destiny to protect Arthur.

He also was aware Arthur had no idea how to get out. The door was locked and solid. None of them knew where they were or which direction to go in order to find help. It was going to be up to him – as per usual – to think of a way out of here and then make it plausible enough Morgana wouldn't suspect magic was involved. If only he didn't hurt so much, it might have been easier. Merlin tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but before he managed it, a moan slipped out. Arthur instantly looked over.

"I told you to get some sleep."

"You sleep," Merlin retorted. He was aware he was sounding like a surly child. He didn't care. While he couldn't see the extent of the bruises on his own body, he could see the paleness to Arthur's cheeks and the haunted look in his eye. Merlin wasn't entirely sure who would fall over first.

" _Mer_ lin…"

"I can't, alright?" Merlin snapped. Closing his eyes against the next wave of pain, he finally made it upright and leant back against the wall, breathing heavily for a moment as he tried to control himself. When he opened his eyes, Arthur was watching him intently.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Merlin asked, bewildered. Arthur never said sorry for anything, yet his voice had been sincere.

"She did this because of me. She hurt you because of me…"

"Nah, I told her I didn't like her hospitality." Merlin knew his words were weak, his voice fatigued by pain. But it did the trick as Arthur relaxed and moved forward. Merlin flinched and the prince aborted his movement with an apologetic grin. Being punched on the shoulder – even in jest – was not going to do Merlin any favours right now. Arthur turned away, going back to staring at the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out."

"It's a wall."

"All structures have their weak spots, Merlin."

"Arthur-," Merlin trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Arthur would _let_ him say. He knew they only had a few hours before Morgana would be back. She wanted Arthur begging; time to recover and pull himself together was not on her agenda. Merlin bit his lip, thinking hard. With a glance at Arthur – who was still staring at the wall intently – and then to Aggravaine – who had his eyes closed – Merlin looked to the door. Arthur would have tested it thoroughly, he couldn't simply unlock it and expect to get away with it. Instead, Merlin focused on a corner, his eyes flashing.

A few rocks – nothing more than pebbles – crumbled away from the corner bar. It wasn't much and Merlin glanced around to make sure the others hadn't heard anything. When he realised he had gotten away with it, he repeated the process a few more times and then moved the evidence through the bars and out of sight. He was exhausted by the time that he was done. He hoped it was enough though, for he didn't have the strength to do anything more.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"What about the door?"

"It's locked."

"I know that." Merlin made sure he kept his voice calm. "But if there is a weak part, wouldn't it be where something joins the wall rather than just rock?"

Arthur tensed and for a moment, Merlin wondered if the prince had reached the end of his tether. But Arthur slowly turned, glancing at Merlin before moving across to the door. Merlin resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall when Arthur started examining the top corners of the door, but eventually he knelt down. Merlin watched with baited breath as Arthur's fingers trailed along the corners and he knew the second Arthur realised there was a weakness. The prince froze, sucking in a sharp breath as he stared at the dust on his hand.

Then he sat back, rested his palms against the ground for balance and kicked out as hard as he could against the weak point. Merlin winced. He had no idea how close the guards were stationed and whether the sound would travel and alert them to what was going on. But now was not the time for caution - they had to get out. Arthur continued kicking and Aggravaine eventually opened his eyes. He had the sense to not say anything, but sat down next to Arthur and continued kicking when the prince paused for breath.

Waiting until Arthur resumed his attack on the door, Merlin shut his eyes. He quickly tuned himself into Arthur's rhythm and every time the prince kicked out, a trickle of magic escaped Merlin and weakened the bar just a fraction more than Arthur would manage on his own.

"We're running out of time," Aggravaine muttered and Merlin didn't know if he was stating a fact or trying to discourage Arthur. It didn't work though.

"Almost there," Arthur grunted, lashing out a few times in quick succession. Merlin didn't have time to cast more magic on the bars, but then grinned. Arthur didn't need him to use his power. With a loud grating sound, the bar suddenly gave under Arthur's foot. Instantly, the prince prised it lose and hid it behind his back. He wasn't a second too soon, for footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

The guards didn't notice the gap. They were too busy keeping their crossbows aimed on Arthur and Aggravaine as they unlocked the door again. Two forced the prince to the far side of the cell, somehow not noticing Arthur kept his hands behind his back. But Merlin's heart sank when another two headed towards him with a fifth standing guard on the door. They grabbed him – not gently – and forced him to his feet. His body throbbed with pain and Merlin willed himself not to black out as they started pulling him from the cell.

"Leave him alone," Arthur muttered, his voice deadly quiet. Merlin tried to look back at the prince as he was pulled out but the guards were blocking his vision.

"I said…. leave him _alone!_ " There was a clang, a yell and a thud and one of the guards holding Merlin suddenly darted back into the cell to help his comrade as Arthur lashed at them with the bar. No one could beat the prince with a sword and this was no different. When the guards' arrows missed, Arthur used their time of trying to reload to swing at them, causing both to drop without another sound. The guard still holding Merlin tried to yank him away but Arthur stepped calmly after them.

"Let him go." Arthur's voice was reasonable, almost as if he was bartering over the price of meat. But Merlin knew he wasn't the only one who heard the deadly undertone, for the guard let go and the remaining two bolted. Arthur swung the bar around his hand.

"Let's get out of here," he said, sounding far more cheerful now he was no longer locked up. Merlin concentrated on keeping upright as Arthur helped Aggravaine from the cell – finding keys on the guards made unshackling him easy.

"Can you walk?" It took a second for Merlin to realise the words were being addressed at him. He hadn't even noticed his eyes had closed, but Arthur was suddenly right in front of him, his hand resting lightly on Merlin's shoulder. The warlock forced himself to grin, although he knew it came out as more of a grimace.

"'Course. It's my arm that's broken, not my leg. Let's go." He moved towards the stairs but didn't offer a fight when Arthur brushed past him to go first. Right now, he felt Arthur armed with a metal bar was more effective than his magic would be at defending them.

MMM

Arthur kept his body pressed against the wall as he peered carefully around the corner. They had made it to the top of the stairs without a mishap, but he knew it wouldn't last. If the men had been sent to fetch Merlin, it was only a matter of time before Morgana wondered where they had got to. But by the time she came to find out, Arthur fully intended to be far away.

The corridor was deserted and he gestured for the others to follow him. Merlin seemed to understand what he meant and slipped out of the shadows, closely followed by Aggravaine.

"Is there another way out apart from the main door?" Arthur whispered. Aggravaine shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

"I might," Merlin muttered. Arthur stared at him.

"How?"

"When she took me yesterday. They left me in a room, but there was a draught coming from somewhere. All castles have more than one way in and out, right?"

Arthur nodded. "Do you think you could find it again?"

He stepped back to let Merlin go in front of him and pick the corridor they needed. Finding the room could have them roaming the castle pointlessly. But Arthur knew the main door would be guarded. It was possibly even spelled, for he remembered all too well the last time they had tried to open it. They wouldn't get out that way. It felt like a long few moments as Merlin got his bearings, but when his servant gestured to the left, Arthur moved forward.

"Keep behind me," he muttered, "you're in no state to fight."

For once, Merlin didn't argue and Arthur crept down the corridor. He winced with every footfall he could hear from the two men behind him and knew they were going to be lucky to get anywhere without being heard. Luckily, the guards Morgana had hired – or blackmailed – into working for her were worse and the trio had plenty of time to hide the couple of times a patrol went past them. No alarm had been raised yet and Arthur knew every step they took was a step closer to being free.

"Keep to the left hand corridors. It should be close to here," Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded, automatically tightening his grip on the bar. It was nothing compared to having a sword in his hand, but he didn't feel as defenceless. Following Merlin's quiet instructions, he kept them moving as quickly as Merlin could manage. Considering the state of him, Arthur was surprised he was lucid, let alone moving. It seemed there was more to his servant than he had realised.

"Here," Merlin suddenly said and Arthur stopped. As Merlin cursed and had to sidestep to avoid crashing into him, the prince listened intently. Merlin was right; there was a draught. And if Arthur wasn't mistaken, the sound of horses coming from nearby. There was an exit close-by.

"Stay close," Arthur murmured, taking the lead once more. The room Merlin had gestured too was empty and instinct led Arthur to the far side and through a narrow door. His gut feeling had been right. They were in a small, dark corridor and the sounds of the outside world were definitely closer here. Arthur glanced around, looking for some hidden door and instructed the other two to help him look.

It was Aggravaine who found it. It was clear it had been in recent use by how easily they could pry it open between the three of them. Or, at least, two of them, for Merlin had fallen back and was keeping out of the way. Even in the dim light Arthur could tell he was pale. He refused to think about that. The first step was getting outside, then he would worry about Merlin.

He was sure Morgana and every guard in the place would be able to hear them working away at the door. But it didn't take too long – despite it feeling like a lifetime – before the resistance gave and it swung open. As a cool breeze danced across his face, Arthur smiled and breathed deeply. He felt like he had been locked up for far too long.

"Let's get out of here." He kept his bar firmly in his hand and tentatively stepped out, glancing around as he did so. When it seemed clear, he gestured for the other two to follow him. They moved as fast as Merlin could, but when there came a yell and arrows started landing at their feet, Arthur knew it wasn't going to be quick enough. He looked at his servant.

"Leave me." Merlin's voice was determined and his eyes were set. Arthur shook his head.

"You'll be dead within seconds."

"And so will you if you wait. Arthur, I'm slowing you down. I can't run, it…" Merlin broke off, his voice frustrated. Arthur knew what he wasn't saying. It hurt too much.

"There is no time," Aggravaine muttered, staring around them. "Arthur, he's right. We must go."

Arthur ducked the arrow that would have otherwise killed him and knew both were right. Morgana knew they had escaped, and it seemed she wasn't interested in recapturing him. She wanted him dead and if that happened, Camelot would fall. Arthur knew he had to get out of here. So instead, he forced the bar into his uncle's hand.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked uncertainly, actually taking a step back towards the castle as the prince turned towards him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'll carry you."

"No way."

" _Mer_ lin!"

Aggravaine gave a soft cry and Arthur glanced around to see him clutching his arm. An arrow had just grazed past.

"Arthur, you can't," Merlin whispered, a hint of desperation in his voice. Arthur could see fear in his eyes, a fear that hadn't been there for this entire time and he knew what it was. If he carried Merlin, it would be absolute agony for the servant. Although Arthur knew he was brave (even if he wouldn't admit it out loud), he also knew the knowledge of that much pain would be enough to make any man balk. But Merlin didn't know him at all if he thought Arthur was just going to leave him here.

"Turn around," the prince said. For a long few seconds, Merlin didn't react. Then understanding dawned on his face and he nodded, turning. Murmuring an apology, Arthur struck out hard and fast, bringing the flat of his hand crashing against Merlin's neck. Although he made sure he hadn't struck him too hard, Arthur still winced as Merlin dropped instantly. It took all of Arthur's reactions to stop him from hitting the floor, knowing the impact on his arm could be enough to wake him up again. But now Merlin could no longer feel anything, it didn't take long for Arthur to have him over his shoulder, mindful of Merlin's injuries. He turned back to Aggravaine, who was watching him open-mouthed.

"You care for him, don't you?"

"He's a loyal servant." Arthur muttered, glancing up at the walls and deciding the best course of action would simply be to make a run for it. If Aggravaine stayed with them, he would soon understand Arthur meant more than he had said and if he disappeared, then he had no true information to pass on. Arthur knew he was being cryptic thinking of the man like that, but he couldn't help it.

Now was not the time though. Before Aggravaine could say anything else, Arthur took off. The tree line wasn't far and Arthur knew the first step was to get to it. Merlin might have been scrawny but Arthur could only run for so long with his dead weight. Once they were in the shelter of the trees, they wouldn't need to fear the archers and could plan properly. What troubled Arthur was that he knew they were in no fit state to fight if Morgana came after them personally. He couldn't withstand her magic on a good day, let alone when he felt like this.

Still, despite knowing the potential danger they were still in, Arthur felt better than he had for days when the trees blocked out the sky and the leaves rustled in his ears. Twigs crunched underfoot, but while there was no sound of pursuit, Arthur didn't bother being stealthy. Speed was far more important.

He couldn't say how long they moved for, their pace fast but not quite a run. Eventually, Arthur had to stop. He was exhausted and Merlin's weight was bearing down on him. They still hadn't heard anything and Arthur knew this was a good a place as any.

"Arthur?"

"We rest here," he muttered. Lowering Merlin to the floor, he stared at his prone figure before shaking his head. "Guard him, I'll see what I can find us to eat."

They couldn't risk a fire, but Arthur knew enough to know which plants were edible. He watched Aggravaine step closer to Merlin and shift the bar into a more ready position and Arthur nodded approvingly. Then he strode out into the forest alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much once again for the support._

* * *

Merlin didn't initially know what had awoken him. It wasn't the pain radiating through every inch of his body - that made him want to surrender to the darkness again. It was something else. It took him a precious few seconds lying there before he realised what he could hear.

Swords.

The familiar sound of metal clanging on metal made him jerk upwards, only for his body to betray him and send him back to the ground again. He had to catch his breath as sparks of pain ignited, especially in his arm. But when the agony died down again, Merlin looked around. Carefully this time.

Men were everywhere. It only took Merlin a glance to know they were Morgana's men. Wherever Arthur had stopped, it clearly wasn't far enough away. For a frantic moment, Merlin couldn't see the prince. He knew he had to be nearby, the sounds of furious fighting indicated Arthur was still standing. But it wasn't until his eyes locked on his destiny that Merlin felt himself relax a little. The prat hadn't got himself killed while Merlin was unconscious. Always a good start.

But then he took stock of the situation properly. Arthur had his back pressed against a tree as he held off three men at once. While Merlin had seen first-hand - and never admitted it to Arthur - that the prince was an accomplished fighter, he wasn't winning this fight. Arthur was pale and exhausted and the men were rested. Men littered the forest floor, their moans filling the air. It was clear the fight had been going on for some time now and Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't last much longer.

Merlin looked around before he acted, his magic already rising within him to aid Arthur. Across the clearing - directly opposite Arthur - Aggravaine was fighting against two men. His movements were clumsy and his face contorted with a mixture of concentration and pain. Aggravaine would drop quicker than Arthur. If the prince had been weakened by their imprisonment, then there was no telling how bad Aggravaine was – he had been there much longer.

Merlin tried to prop himself up before realising that wouldn't work. Instead, he simply lay there, painfully aware of how exposed he was and hoped no one realised he was awake. With the fight Arthur and Aggravaine were putting up, the enemy wouldn't have time to keep an eye on someone supposedly unconscious. That suited Merlin fine.

" _Baerne."_ Merlin whispered, eyes locked on a man who had been attempting to slip around the other side of Arthur's tree. The man let go of his sword with a howl, staring at his burnt hand but Merlin moved on to the next. A group of five were hurrying towards them when suddenly the leader fell to Merlin's flashing eyes, causing one to trip over him and one to lurch to one side as a branch hurtled towards him. The other two stopped, hands tight on their hilts as they stared around nervously. Satisfied they wouldn't be getting close to Arthur, Merlin turned his attention elsewhere.

It seemed Morgana had no end to the amount of men under her control. Every time it looked like the numbers were dwindling, another group would arrive, fresh and ready to fight. Merlin knew Arthur was tiring fast and his own magic was becoming more erratic as he struggled to repel the enemy before they reached Arthur. The men seemed aware that accidents were happening and were being cautious though. Merlin didn't stop – there was no choice – but as each spontaneous thing happened, he was increasing his chance of being caught.

Taking a moment to catch his breath when he didn't see any imminent danger, Merlin exhaled through the pain. The magic was exhausting him when he felt like this, the focus needed slipping from him with each spell that crossed his lips. He had to hope they would win through in the next couple of rounds or he knew he wouldn't have to pretend to be out cold every time he thought someone was about to glance his way. Yet he also couldn't afford to lose consciousness again, for that would mean the end of Arthur.

Merlin wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around him, his focus on the prince. The cracking of twigs under a heavy tread right next to him made him jump and only too late did Merlin remember he was supposed to be unconscious. He looked up to find a man watching him in surprise, his mouth opening to call a warning. Merlin scrambled back a pace and the man leered, clearly believing he was defenceless. His sword swung high in the air as he prepared to bring it down on the warlock. Merlin's good hand shot in front of him but a spell never left his lips. It never had to.

For before the man could start bringing his weapon down again, he stopped. His mouth opened in surprise and he glanced down. Merlin followed his gaze to see the tip of another sword poking through his chest before the man collapsed, revealing a panting Aggravaine.

"Thanks."

Aggravaine nodded as he turned, surveying the area before them as he looked for the best opening. Merlin watched him, wondering if he had been paranoid the whole time about Aggravaine. After all, no one would have blamed Aggravaine if he hadn't reached Merlin in time to save him. Adamant he needed to let go of his concerns before they consumed him, Merlin also looked around to see where his magic was needed next.

Only to start in surprise. Arthur finished off the last man and strode forward. All three of them looked around, but the few men remaining were scrambling for the trees, heading back the way they came. Arthur took two steps after them before shaking his head and letting go of the sword he had clearly stolen from one of the men. He stumbled back across the clearing and fell down next to Merlin.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked anxiously, pushing himself up on his good hand. The world spun, but he breathed through it until he was in an upright position. There were a few small bleeding wounds on the prince, but other than that, he looked unharmed.

"Trust you to sleep through it all," Arthur retorted. Merlin smiled, knowing it was Arthur's way of feeling in control of the situation.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't hit me so hard," he said. He didn't see the need to admit he had been awake for a considerable length of time and been helping out. There were some things Arthur didn't need to know.

"I wouldn't have had to hit you so hard if you hadn't gone and got yourself hurt."

Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't let Arthur have the last word. But even as he opened his mouth, someone else cut in first.

"Enough," Aggravaine said quietly, easing himself down next to them. "This is neither the time nor place. We are lucky to be alive."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Arthur murmured. "She let us go."

"What makes you say that?" In Merlin's mind, they could have easily lost that fight. Arthur could have been dragged back before he had even regained consciousness. Merlin shuddered at the thought.

"Look at me," Arthur said. "Those men can fight better than that and they are scared or loyal to her, whichever it is. There was more than one occasion where they had an opening to finish me off and they didn't take it."

"Why would she let us go?" Aggravaine asked Merlin's question for him, but Arthur shook his head.

"How do I know? It must be for some reason. Maybe she just wanted to kill me herself? I don't know how she thinks. Not anymore."

Merlin wasn't sure if Aggravaine could hear the emotion in Arthur's voice, but he could. He had spent too long with the prince to not hear when Arthur was trying to conceal it. He didn't draw attention to it though but shifted, awkwardly rolling to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Arthur sighed. Merlin glanced around to see he was being watched with a faintly amused expression.

"If she let us go," Merlin gritted out, wondering how to make it from his knees to an upright position without falling over. "Then I am not staying here while she decides to come and get us herself."

He watched Arthur's eyes widen before going back to trying to get up. It was a sign of how tired Arthur was that he hadn't immediately tried to move on as soon as the fight had finished. Merlin knew it was going to be up to him now to make sure they stayed safe, neither of the other two were alert enough. That would be made easier, however, if he could get up.

"Come on," Arthur muttered. The prince climbed to his feet and offered his hand. For a second, Merlin lurched as he balanced precariously on his knees, but then Arthur's firm grip caught his wrist and hauled him upright. Merlin swallowed through the stars exploding in his vision and forced himself to smile.

"Been waiting on you," he said before moving off. Arthur let him go a few paces at least.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked around and Arthur jerked his head. "That way."

"Just testing." Changing direction, Merlin walked across the clearing. But he stopped before he ventured into the trees, knowing that Arthur had a better sense of direction than him. The prince caught up with him while Aggravaine took up the rear. For a moment, prince and warlock stood side by side as they looked into the trees. Merlin saw Arthur tighten his grip on the sword.

"Ready when you are," Merlin said quietly. Arthur shot him a brief smile and ventured forward. Merlin made sure he stayed close; he didn't want anyone to be able to take Arthur by surprise when Merlin was too far away to do anything about it. They trudged in silence for a while before Merlin became aware that he could hear something.

"Water!"

Arthur smiled properly this time and nodded. Merlin looked at him.

"You knew that was there."

"I wasn't just going to wait for you to wake up. I had gone to find it when I heard the first of the men. I never reached it. But if we find a water source, we can follow it west."

"Won't Morgana expect us to do that?" Merlin didn't know much, but he did know they couldn't survive without water. Morgana had to know they would seek out a source.

"Exactly." Arthur looked too cheerful about it and Merlin stared at him.

"What am I missing?"

"She knows I'll think it's too much of an obvious course. She'll expect me to stay in the forest, to use the trees as cover. If she sends more men in, that's where they will search."

"You're calling her bluff." Merlin almost stopped walking as he stared at Arthur. While he knew the prince to be a practical man, he had never thought Arthur could be so sneaky. Arthur tended to do things by the rules when it came to combat and tracking; it was the way he had been raised. But knowing he was thinking for himself made Merlin grin as he jogged a couple of steps to keep pace again. Arthur always showed his leadership qualities more effectively when he wasn't near her father.

"We need to keep moving. Uncle, keep up," Arthur called, setting a faster pace. Merlin gritted his teeth as he struggled along. Arthur seemed to have forgotten that he was injured and Merlin had no intention of reminding him in case the prince thought the solution was once again to knock him out. But as he forced himself to move, he thought about what Arthur had just said. The casual use of the word `uncle` indicated he had accepted Aggravaine and the man seemed to be coming back to Camelot with them. Merlin hoped his feelings had been wrong and Arthur wasn't about to be hurt by another member of his family.

It didn't take them long to find the water. It was a little more than a stream, not quite strong enough to be called a river. It was one of the most welcome sights Merlin had ever seen and he dropped to his knees, drinking eagerly the best he could with one hand. The expected scathing comment from Arthur never came as the prince followed suit. Once he had drunk his fill, Merlin turned to his master.

"Let me wash those wounds," he said, reaching a hand out. Arthur glanced at him.

"With one hand?"

"You wash them then." Merlin knew if any were to be infected while they were still out in the forest, Arthur was in trouble. Imprisonment had weakened him and he wouldn't be able to fight off any fever. But to his delight, the prince put his sword down and awkwardly began splashing water over the cuts. Only a couple were still bleeding and even then it was only a trickle. When Arthur turned to him, Merlin knew what was coming and shook his head, attempting to move back.

"None of them are open anymore," he said quickly. If Arthur insisted on seeing to the injuries, Merlin knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. Arthur could best him on a good day, let alone when they were like this and emotions (and subsequently, tempers) were running high. Arthur reached for him but when Merlin leant back again, he sighed and dropped his hand.

"If you die, Gaius is going to give you such a lecture."

"Yes, Sire." For a moment, the two of them caught eyes and Merlin grinned. They might both be hurt and weak, but they were free. And now they had a taste of it, Merlin knew full well it didn't matter how many men Morgana sent after them, they wouldn't be taken back again.

"We should keep moving." Arthur was the first to look away, picking up his sword in one hand and taking Merlin's good arm with the other, drawing them both to their feet at the same time. Merlin let out an indignant noise, but he couldn't say anything, not when he knew he wouldn't have made it upright on his own. Arthur glanced past Merlin's shoulder and the warlock knew he was checking Aggravaine was alright without having to actually ask the question.

No one spoke though as they set off again, following the water. Merlin hoped Arthur was right about it leading them back to Camelot, for he wasn't sure how long he could keep walking through the forest before he fainted for real this time. Arthur would never let him forget it and Merlin had no intention of being teased for the rest of eternity. But it wasn't just him. Arthur's steps weren't as sure as they usually were and more than once he stumbled over something he wouldn't normally notice was there. Before he knew what he was doing, Merlin found himself exchanging concerned glances with Aggravaine. The man was watching Arthur with the same expression and Merlin knew he too was thinking of a way to persuade Arthur to stop. If nothing else, they had to find food.

As it was, food found them. Merlin found himself sniffing before he registered what he was smelling and glanced up just in time to avoid crashing into Arthur's back from where the prince had also stopped. Listening hard, Merlin could hear the sounds of men talking softly.

"Morgana's men?" he whispered. Arthur shook his head.

"They wouldn't have got this far past us without us knowing."

"Bandits?" He was hardly going to forget what had led to them being caught in the first place. Arthur didn't answer, but his hand tightened around his sword again. Merlin watched with a sinking heart. If it was bandits, Arthur had no intention of trying to sneak past and move to safety.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed, grabbing the back of his jacket as the prince stepped forward.

"Get off."

"You can't fight again, you're too tired."

"I think I know how I feel, _Mer_ lin."

"Quiet," Aggravaine hissed, his own hand tight on his sword. Arthur flushed and Merlin knew his point had been proven. Arthur was a good hunter, and yet right now his temper was getting the better of him to the extent he had forgotten to stay quiet this close to his prey.

But as silence fell, Merlin swallowed. Even the men had stopped talking and Merlin knew they had been heard. He looked at Arthur, who closed his eyes in resignation.

"Run," the prince muttered. He clearly realised that Merlin was right; he couldn't fight. The three of them scattered, but Merlin followed Arthur, not wanting the prince out of his sight while they were once again surrounded by the enemy. A sudden crashing in the bushes next to him made him alter his course, knowing there was someone far too close to him. But as he did so, someone grabbed his arm. Thankful it was his good one, Merlin let out a yell and prepared to blast the attacker off him. He wasn't going to be the reason why Arthur was caught, not again. But a sharp intake of breath made the magic die before he had a chance to realise it.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a familiar voice said. Merlin stared. Then he blinked and stared some more, staring into a face he knew well. As someone yelled Arthur's name joyfully (indicating Arthur had also been `caught`), Merlin just stared.

" _Gwaine?_ "

Somehow, although he had no idea how, Merlin knew it was over.


	14. Chapter 14

_As it seems FF is finally up and running again, getting this up before everything crashes again. Hope you like it._

* * *

"For heaven's sake's, Merlin. You know if you sat still this would be over faster?"

Merlin stilled, grinning apologetically at Leon. Unable to stop himself, his gaze then slid past the man and over to the fire where Arthur was crouched. He was deep in conversation with Lancelot and judging by the way they were both prodding the dirt, Merlin knew they were mapping out where they were. He too had wanted to sit by the fire, but Arthur had reported to Leon that Merlin had refused to let his injuries be cleaned. Merlin had never realised how insistent Leon could be until he found himself perched on a log, his shirt half off (he hadn't dared go further considering his arm) and the wounds stinging as Leon cleaned them.

He should have known. This man had dealt with Arthur for most of his life. Leon must have learnt how not to take no for an answer. Merlin wasn't a good patient on the best of days though and he only managed to sit still for a few seconds before he was squirming again.

"Merlin."

"Sorry."

In order to distract himself, Merlin looked around the rest of the camp. Gwaine and Percival were both on guard, standing at opposite ends of the clearing with their hands on their swords. Merlin didn't think he had ever seen Gwaine look so serious before. The man had made light of Merlin's condition when he first found him, but when Arthur also appeared looking drawn, the smile had slipped from his face. It seemed even Gwaine couldn't find a way to joke about his close friends being tortured. Now, it was as if he was determined to single-handedly make sure no one came near them again. Merlin didn't think he needed to worry though and it wasn't a comforting though.

Arthur was right. Morgana must have let them go. Merlin knew her power - perhaps better than anyone. She hadn't tried to use magic to stop them leaving and Merlin knew it couldn't mean anything good for Arthur in the long run. But for the life of him, he couldn't work out why she had done it and - until he knew the reasons - he couldn't do anything to stop her.

While Gwaine and Percival stood guard unnecessarily, Aggravaine was sitting on the opposite side of the fire to his nephew, staring into the flames and staying quiet. Merlin couldn't blame him – who knew when the man had last been outside? Elyan was cooking and Merlin was with Leon. The knight sensed where he was looking.

"We haven't stopped since we picked up your trail," he said quietly. As he wiped a cloth over his stomach, Merlin sucked in a hiss of breath but didn't say anything. "Knowing that we were almost too late…"

"You weren't." Merlin attempted to smile but he wasn't sure it worked. "She wouldn't have broken Arthur, you know how stubborn he is."

"She could have killed you though."

"Ah." Merlin hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, he found himself blushing. He had assumed Leon had meant they wouldn't get to Arthur in time. It was only now he realised the knight had included him and Merlin's safety had been as much of their goal as Arthur's.

"You know he's not going to let you out of his sight?" Leon said, his gaze on the prince.

"I know." Merlin grimaced. "I'm considering barricading myself in my room and pretending something infectious is lose in Gaius' chambers."

Merlin knew Leon was right. He had been used against Arthur, meaning the prince was going to take it personally. It was how Arthur's mind worked. But Merlin wasn't sure how long he would be able to put up with Arthur watching his every move. He was far from defenceless and hated the idea of Arthur thinking otherwise.

Leon chuckled, but didn't seem to know what else to say. He finished cleaning Merlin up and helped him dress again. Between the two of them, they managed to split his arm. Movement was easier but Merlin knew he wouldn't be comfortable until he was back with Gaius. He didn't even dare help himself – his healing spells were precarious to say the least and he knew there was more chance he would make it worse. As the man moved back towards the fire, Merlin reached out with his good hand.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Leon smiled, dipped his head and walked off. Merlin watched him go but as he glanced back at the fire, his heart lurched to see Lancelot was alone. Merlin half-rose to his feet, looking around for Arthur.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to try and move so fast," a familiar voice said. Merlin relaxed and twisted around, watching as Arthur came to crouch down next to him.

"Worried you won't keep up?" There was a haunted look in Arthur's eye and Merlin wanted to remove it. The prince merely shrugged and Merlin knew something was truly troubling the man.

"What is it?"

"You were out cold for a long time," Arthur muttered. His gaze was on the ground and he was flicking at the dirt with one finger. It was such an obvious display of uncertainty Merlin glanced around to make sure no one else noticed, shifting position to shield Arthur from his men.

"I couldn't have run, Arthur. You got me out of there."

"She's already beaten you and I just knocked you out. I could have killed you."

"And she would have killed me – both of us – if I had slowed us down." Merlin wasn't surprise by what was coming out of Arthur's mouth. It seemed he wasn't going to wait until they reached Camelot to start being overprotective. Arthur merely shrugged at his servant's words and Merlin knew they weren't getting through to him. He slipped off the log and crouched in front of Arthur, using his good hand to awkwardly balance himself.

"You know you did what you had to do. And we escaped and I'm fine. What does it matter?"

"It should have been me," Arthur murmured and Merlin hid a grin. He knew all he needed to do was get Arthur to admit what was troubling him and half of the battle would have been won.

"No, it shouldn't. She never wanted to break me. She would have just killed me. And then hurt you anyway because she could. This isn't your fault."

"I should have freed us before we even reached her."

"And I should have locked your door to stop you from ever leaving on that patrol."

"What?"

"Do you really think it's going to get us anywhere blaming ourselves for everything that happened?"

"Well…"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't protect you."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin froze. He hadn't meant for the words to slip out. But it seemed while he was forcing Arthur to open up, it was making him realise how close he could have come to failing his destiny because he hadn't reacted quickly enough. He grinned and shrugged, not trusting his voice.

"And what precisely could you have done to protect me?"

"Oh you know," Merlin said, his voice light, "stopped you being such a prat."

The tension drained from Arthur's face as he laughed. Merlin noticed with relief his hands had stilled and the nervous gestures had vanished. Merlin smiled softly.

"I don't blame you, Arthur. I should be thanking you for saving me instead."

"I guess I should be doing the same." Arthur straightened up and reached down, helping Merlin up. As soon as he straightened, Merlin bit back a groan as he swayed on the spot. Arthur's grip tightened and he moved them both, pulling Merlin over towards the fire.

"You should get some sleep, it's going to be a long ride back."

Merlin groaned again at the idea of riding but obediently dropped to the floor when Arthur nudged him in that direction. If he was honest, he had no intention of disobeying that command; he was exhausted. But as he tried to make himself comfortable, he realised Arthur was still standing. He lightly kicked the prince's ankle.

"I'll only sleep when you do."

"Are you a child?" Arthur demanded, sounding incredulous. Merlin nodded.

"Maybe. Now sleep." Arthur stared at him and Merlin stared back, keeping his eyes open. Arthur was not the only stubborn one. But to his delight, the prince back downed first and sat as well.

"Idiot," he muttered, but continued to stretch out on the ground.

"Prat," Merlin retorted. He didn't notice Elyan and Lancelot exchanging smiles on the other side of the fire, he was too busy falling asleep. He was vaguely aware of a blanket being draped over him, but he couldn't open his eyes for long enough to find out who it was. Pulling it up, Merlin sighed. He trusted their friends. Knowing he was safe, he fell asleep.

MMM

Arthur knew he was swaying in the saddle again. He wasn't going to call for another stop though. He couldn't even blame it on Merlin - the man was fast asleep being propped up by Lancelot. They had been a horse short because of Aggravaine, but they had all decided Merlin wasn't safe with a broken arm anyway. Merlin had argued when Arthur had ordered him up with Lancelot and then realised he would have to argue against the entire group if he refused. But it had meant they had been able to increase the pace a little, knowing he wasn't about to fall off.

Arthur kept his eyes fixed determinedly on the road ahead, lulled by the rhythm of his horse. He didn't hear Gwaine ride up next to him.

"You alright?" The man said gruffly. Arthur tried not to jump and looked over. Gwaine was hardly the man he was going to admit things too, but there was a serious look in his eye. Arthur nodded.

"Looking forward to getting back," he said quietly. Gwaine smiled but didn't move back to his position.

"Look, I just wanted to… that is… We're sorry we didn't get there sooner."

Arthur stared at him in shock. He was expecting that from Leon, the man would have taken it personally Arthur had gone missing on his watch. But not from Gwaine. Then he realised the man was glancing over his shoulder back at Merlin and Arthur understood. Gwaine – possibly some of the others as well – hadn't come because their prince was in danger. They had ridden hard and fast because their friends were in trouble. The fact Merlin had been so badly hurt before they reached them was playing on his mind. Arthur smiled, reaching across and squeezing the man's shoulder.

"You did all you could."

Gwaine grinned and made to ride off. Then he stopped. Arthur closed his eyes with a wince. He knew Gwaine had felt his weight shift with the man's movement.

"If I ride off right now, will you fall off?" Gwaine asked, amusement back in his voice. Arthur flushed.

"Maybe." He had somehow gone from squeezing Gwaine's shoulder to clinging onto the man to stay upright. He was more exhausted than he wanted to admit, least of all to his knights. Gwiane sighed.

"I should move just to make you call a halt," he muttered. But to Arthur's relief, he subtly reigned his horse in closer and waited until Arthur had straightened in the saddle before retaking his place further back in the group. Arthur didn't dare look around, flushing. If anyone was to come after them now, he would be a liability rather than any help.

He knew this part of the forest though and he knew they were almost home. He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes straight ahead, adamant they would make it back before nightfall. He told himself it was because he wanted to get Merlin to Gaius. He knew it was because he wanted his own bed.

"Arthur?"

Without realising it, Arthur straightened up and squared his shoulders as Aggravaine rode up next to him. Once he was aware of his posture, Arthur sighed. He couldn't relax though. He had grown up putting on a front for his father and showing he was stronger than the man believed. He didn't want Aggravaine knowing how he was really feeling either – he wanted his uncle to respect him, not pity him.

"Uncle."

"I can't return with you," Aggravaine said softly. Arthur glanced at him in surprise. They had been riding all day and it was only now the man thought to say anything? Arthur tried to hide his flash of hurt – he wanted family around him and right now, Aggravaine was the closest he got.

"Why?"

"Your father…" Aggravaine started, then stopped and swallowed before beginning again. "The king had me banished on pain of death should I ever return."

Arthur sighed. He should have known. He shook his head, however.

"The king is… the king is not who he once was," Arthur admitted quietly. He felt like he was committing treason voicing his thoughts and made sure none of the knights could hear him. "He probably won't even recognise you, he barely knows me these days. And if he does, I'll tell him how you saved my life. I want Camelot to be your home, Uncle. I'll do whatever it takes to make it so."

Aggravaine dipped his head with a smile. He stayed by Arthur's side and for that the prince was grateful. He couldn't remember the last time he had ridden back into Camelot without Merlin chattering away about some nonsense and the quiet was oppressive.

But it only took another hour before the forest began to thin and Arthur got his first glimpse of home. He smiled, tension leaving his body now he knew they had made it. Why Morgana had let them go, he would never know. But nothing would happen here – the knights were alert and they were close enough to ride for aid if they needed it. Without being conscious he did so, Arthur increased the pace and it felt like no time at all before the soft grass gave way to cobbles and he was holding his head high as he rode back in to his kingdom. People watched them pass, gaping when they saw another figure with them and that Merlin was injured. He was recognised enough for people to know he was Arthur's servant, which meant whispers were already spreading about what had happened.

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see how Merlin was handling it. He was awake again, but was refusing to look around at the people surrounding them, his jaw set. When he caught Arthur's eye, however, he offered a small smile and Arthur nodded back. They had handled Morgana; they could handle this.

As soon as he entered the courtyard, Arthur handed over his reigns to the stable boy and slipped down. Moving towards Merlin, he helped Lancelot slide the servant down from the horse. Merlin had a little more colour but Arthur was still concerned he had hurt his servant when Merlin gasped in pain as he moved. He didn't say anything though and Arthur knew this was neither the time nor the place to ask.

"Sire? You should report to your father," Leon said, coming to join them. Aggravaine hovered in the background, clearly uncertain as he looked up at the castle. Arthur shook his head.

"Send word we are back from the patrol. Say nothing of Morgana or what happened. I will tell him in my own time. And find rooms for Aggravaine – preferably away from my father."

"Sire?"

"You heard," Arthur muttered. He gripped Merlin's good arm. "You're coming with me."

"Shouldn't you… Arthur, you should see the king."

"I should see Gaius," Arthur retorted. Merlin fell silent and Arthur took the chance to start marching him into the castle. He didn't let go of his servant's arm and it was only when they were in the familiar corridors leading up to the physician's chambers did Merlin realise what was going on.

"You don't want to see Gaius at all, do you?" He asked. Arthur shook his head.

"You need to though." He didn't trust Merlin not to tell the old man what had befallen him. Merlin wanted to protect Gaius from the truth – something Arthur could understand as he had just done the same thing to his father. However, Arthur knew Gaius needed to know everything if he was going to have his mind put at ease over his servant's condition.

"I'll only submit if you will."

"All I need is sleep, _Mer_ lin."

"You're hurt too."

"A couple of tiny cuts, hardly anything to worry about."

"But…"

"Hem hem."

Both prince and servant jumped. Arthur looked around to see Gaius standing behind them, his bag in his arms and an eyebrow arched expectantly. Arthur glanced at Merlin at the same time as Merlin looked at him and both shared guilty looks. Gaius was the only one that could make Arthur squirm over getting into trouble and it seemed that Merlin was the same.

"It wasn't my fault!" Merlin jumped in quickly, smirking in satisfaction as Arthur glared at him.

"Well, it wasn't my fault either," Arthur retorted. Gaius shook his head with a sigh.

"In. Both of you." He shooed them up the stairs and Arthur obeyed.

He stayed in the warm chambers for the rest of the evening, although he was sure there were other things he should be doing. He couldn't help it though. Gaius' rooms had always meant safety for him. He didn't have to be a prince here and he dozed off with a small smile on his face, listening to his servant bickering with his mentor about how badly broken his arm really was.

He was home.


	15. Chapter 15

_Here we are, the final chapter. Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck by me throughout the whole of this story. A special thank you to those who have let me know what you've thought and offered such kind words of support. It is you that keeps me writing, so thank you._

 _I hope you like this final chapter and I'll be back with something new soon._

* * *

Merlin stepped back and grinned in satisfaction at the daylight now flooding Arthur's chambers. Merlin had felt offended when Gaius had insisted on binding his arm across his chest just to stop Merlin using it. But he couldn't argue - not when he knew it was the truth. Gaius had also made him promise to not use magic to make things easier for himself. That had been harder to promise. He knew what Arthur was like when his chambers weren't spotless. But Gaius hadn't let him leave until Merlin had sworn. He was already regretting it.

Stepping back from the window, Merlin sighed at the state of the rest of the room. How Arthur had slept through him battling the curtains, Merlin had no idea. Merlin knew Arthur tended to make more mess when things were playing on his mind. Despite being home, the last few days hadn't been peaceful. Merlin didn't know what happened between Arthur and the king, but he did know Uther hadn't grasped the fact Morgana had tried to kill his son. He only focused on Arthur having seen her. In the end, Arthur had stormed out and Merlin had spent the rest of the day tiptoeing around in case of making things worse.

Then there was the matter of Aggravaine. Merlin didn't know what to think about that either. Arthur hadn't told his father who else they had brought back with them and for the time being, it seemed to be working. Aggravaine had even approached the king and Uther hadn't recognised him. The prince's uncle was staying in Camelot for now. Merlin knew he should be glad. Arthur needed all the family he could get around him. The prince had a way of shutting out his friends, but Merlin knew he was more likely to open up to someone that made him feel closer to his mother.

He should be glad; that was what he was telling himself. But it wasn't working. Merlin couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut telling him something was wrong. For now, however, there was nothing he could do. Aggravaine hadn't done anything to arouse suspicion and all Merlin could do was vow to make sure he didn't have the chance to shatter Arthur's trust the way Morgana had done.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin jumped, looking at the bed and grinning ruefully. Arthur had finally woken up, glaring up at him from the pillows. It wasn't a proper glare though, not considering he was still blinking sleep from his eyes and his hair was messed.

"Look who has decided to finally wake up then."

"Shut up, I've been awake for ages. No one can sleep through the noise you make." Arthur sat up as he spoke, rubbing a hand across his face and grimacing at the state of the room.

"You're going to have to do something about this, you know." Arthur said conversationally, swinging his legs over the bed and rising. Merlin awkwardly grabbed the clothes he had wrestled out of the wardrobe earlier and placed them on the bed for Arthur to change into. He glanced down at his arm.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Get someone to help you." Arthur rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Merlin stared at him.

"You do realise I'm only the servant right? You're the one who can order people around, not me."

"You are more than a servant." Arthur's words were so quiet Merlin wasn't sure he had heard them. He glanced over, but Arthur was pointedly looking the other way, the tips of his ears red. Smiling fondly, Merlin sat down at the table. Arthur cleared his throat self-consciously before grabbing the clothes and disappearing behind his screen.

"Being my personal manservant gives you certain authority over other serving staff and they have to help if you ask them to."

"You made that up," Merlin said. He settled back in the chair and made himself comfortable. It wasn't as if he was able to actually do any work anyway.

"I did not."

"Did."

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin."

For once, Merlin fell quiet. Only for a few moments though. He waited until he could hear Arthur dressing and knew the prince wouldn't be able to throw anything at him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was soft and quiet, compassion lacing his tone. There was a stillness from the other side of the room before Arthur resumed what he was doing.

"I don't know." The man's voice was muffled, but Merlin heard him clearly. He knew what it meant for Arthur to even begin to admit it. "Physically, yes. I didn't want to believe it would come to this."

Merlin understood. Apart from watching Morgana crown herself queen, Arthur hadn't yet fought against her. Some part of him must have been hoping that she would still care for him the way he did her. What happened would have proved him wrong.

"We're stronger than she is," Merlin murmured. He stood up, deciding he would see if someone would help him get Arthur's chambers into shape. He hoped Gwen would – being in her company would do both of them good.

"How do you know?"

"She's on her own. We have each other. The knights. Gwen. Gaius. Our friends. She can never win against all of us, no matter how hard she tries."

"You know, _Mer_ lin," Arthur drawled. "You might have just said something wise."

"Happens now and again." Merlin moved towards the door as he spoke.

"Very rarely."

Rolling his eyes at Arthur, Merlin let himself out. He knew it was one thing saying they were stronger than Morgana, but it was another thing entirely to get Arthur to believe it. Deciding that could be his job while he couldn't work, Merlin let his determination fill him up as he set off to try and find his friend.

MMM

Arthur yawned as he pushed his half-full plate away from him. He had sent Merlin home for the night once the man had almost thrown his dinner at him from where he was struggling to hold it with one hand. Merlin was no use to him like this. Arthur also wasn't in the mood to share the thoughts making their way around his mind, continuous and circular. He needed to vent, but knew leaving the castle after dark was not advisable. Not to mention he wasn't sure he would actually make it out of the courtyard. The guard had doubled since he had been back, as if the attack had happened in the actual castle rather than out in the forest.

With the table directly in front of him clear, Arthur rested his elbows on it. The day had been better than he thought it would have gone. It was hard for it to be a bad one when he had had Merlin and Guinevere in his room all afternoon. There might have been soft smiles shared between him and the maid but Arthur hadn't been able to conceal his laughter at some of the things his own servant was coming out with. He knew Merlin was just playing the part of a fool to break the tension in the room, but he appreciated it none the less. It also meant his room was tidy again and Arthur stretched his legs out as he propped his chin on his hand.

He had meant what he had said earlier that day to Merlin about not being sure if he was alright. He knew he should be – they had escaped and he had both discovered and freed an uncle he didn't know he had. The chance to learn more about his mother was eating away at him but he knew he should let Aggravaine settle and get used to the fact he was no longer a prisoner before he started questioning the man. But the joy of finding one family member was not enough to ease the pain of losing Morgana. He knew the magic had corrupted her, but seeing how she had been prepared to torture Merlin just to get to him… Arthur shuddered at the thought. She had fallen so far and he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull her back from it now.

Pushing his chair back, the prince stood. He wasn't entirely sure where he was planning on going, but he knew he couldn't sit here alone. Now the aches and pains of the ordeal were easing and he no longer felt as exhausted, he knew his mind would continue to plague him until late into the night. Arthur had no intention of sitting and brooding. Once he left his rooms, he didn't think but walked. Somehow, it came as no surprise when he found himself at the bottom of Gaius' stairs. Shaking his head with a smile, Arthur silently climbed them and let himself into the physician's chambers. Gaius didn't even glance around and Merlin only grinned from where they were eating their own meal.

"I knew he had made far too much," Merlin said cheerfully. He pushed out a stool with his foot and Arthur quietly crossed the room only to see there was another bowl resting on the side and more food over the fire. He might not have been able to eat the food prepared for him, but his stomach gurgled at the thought of more. Gaius handed some over without a word and Arthur sat down.

The trio ate in silence for a while before Merlin began to struggle getting the last remains onto his spoon from where he could only use one hand. Growing irritated by the bowl clattering around, Arthur dumped in a spoonful from his own bowl and Merlin glanced at him in surprise.

"Thanks."

Arthur only grunted in response, not being sure what had led him to act like that.

"How did you know I was coming?" he eventually said, looking at Gaius and making sure he didn't glance at Merlin. He didn't want to give his servant anything to hold over him. Gaius smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't want to be alone," he said quietly. Arthur flushed and studied his bowl. He had never considered how well Gaius knew him before now, but he knew it was true. The physician had been there during every hard time in his life and Arthur realised how many times he had sought out the man's company when he had been young and uneasy. He didn't so much these days, but that was because Merlin was usually in Arthur's own rooms.

Arthur suddenly realised in that moment how much he relied on the pair of them to get him through hard times.

"Now I must attend to Lady Elena. She has a bad cough."

Arthur had no idea if it was true or not, but Gaius stood up and collected his bag, leaving the two of them alone. Arthur made to rise.

"You could stay for a bit if you want," Merlin said. He sounded hesitant and young. "I was going to sit by the fire. I can hardly keeping it burning on my own with one hand, so if you want…"

"You want me to sit here just to stoke your fire?"

"Maybe." There was a sly grin on Merlin's face but his eyes shone with understanding. It seemed Arthur was not the only one who didn't want to be alone.

Arthur rolled his eyes. But he didn't say anything. How could he when he was already moving two of the stools closer to the fire and poking another log in? He had come here so he didn't have to be alone, after all. He was hardly going to leave now. But as Merlin moved closer as well and the companionable silence was broken only by the crackling of the flames, Arthur knew that was only half of it. He needed Merlin when he was feeling lost. But Merlin also needed him.

This time, Arthur had no intention of letting his servant down by leaving.

MMM

While Merlin and Arthur chatted quietly together - coming to terms with everything they had been through - another figure slipped from his new chambers. Aggravaine had insisted that he didn't want a guard on his door and by telling Arthur it made him feel as if he was still imprisoned, he manage to get his own way. He knew the castle would be heavily guarded – coming that close to losing their Crown Prince on top of the way Uther was meant patrols had doubled and men roamed the corridors even this late at night.

Aggravaine wasn't worried though. He knew this castle. He had known it before Arthur had been born and there were passages not even the prince knew about. Despite the increased security, it was still too easy for him to slip from the stone walls and find himself at a safe enough distance he could let down his hood without being seen. Aggravaine knew he was early, but that was a far more preferable alternative to being late. The punishment for tardiness was not one he wanted to consider, not when things were finally going his way.

"Aggravaine." The voice made him turn and he smiled, dipping his head in greeting.

"My Lady."

"You have been successful?" Morgana asked, walking further into the clearing and lowering her hood when she knew for sure her traitor was alone. Aggravaine nodded. He tried to remain calm, but excitement and nerves mingled and caused him to twitch slightly.

"Not only does the prince trust me, our situation is stronger than we thought."

"How so?"

"The rumours about the king are true. He didn't know who I was when I stood in front of him. Arthur hasn't told his father either, meaning Uther has no clue as to who is now living inside of his walls."

"Be careful you don't give yourself away. I will have no use for you if you do that."

"My Lady, I would never…" Aggravaine protested, but Morgana held up her hand, silencing him.

"We cannot meet regularly, it is too dangerous. There are still those who are shrewd within Camelot."

"You mean the boy?" Aggravaine knew Morgana hadn't told him the full story about why she had wanted the servant dead almost as much as Arthur. But he could sense - even in the darkness - the way she stiffened at the mention of him. Aggravaine was quick to speak again.

"He doesn't trust me, I can see it in his eyes. But he doesn't know why and after helping his precious prince survive, there is little he can base those suspicions on. We have infiltrated the castle. Now all that we need to do is wait for an ideal time to strike. The plan has worked."

"Arthur is a trusting fool," Morgana scoffed. There was venom in her voice. When Aggravaine had first met, it hadn't been as obvious. But the more she indulged in her hatred, the more prominent it was becoming. She was being consumed by hatred and Aggravaine was helping the process. She lifted her hood again. "Send word when there is any sort of development. We must tread carefully. Now you must go before you are missed."

Aggravaine didn't have the chance to say anything else before she had disappeared back into the darkness. He knew better than to try and follow her. But he didn't need to. For the first time since he had met Morgana, he believed in their plan. Faking his imprisonment had worked perfectly to get Arthur to trust him. Now he was here, in Camelot.

Smirking, Aggravaine returned to the castle. He kept his thoughts carefully controlled, knowing he had to be cautious in his movements and his enthusiasm at their plan could very well be his undoing if he was careless. But once he was back in the safety of his chambers and his cloak folded away, he allowed himself to smile properly.

All these years in exile would be worth it now. He didn't care about Morgana's claim to the throne or her own hatred of Uther. All he was concerned about was that he could finally seek his own revenge on the man who had taken his sister from him. And if Arthur was caught up in that, then he didn't mind. After all, the prince was far more his father's son than his mother's and Aggravaine would not let her death go unavenged for any longer.

It was only later that night, when the fire had died down and Aggravaine was resting comfortable between sheets did he change his mind about Arthur. The king had to die and Morgana no doubt had plans for her half-brother. But Aggravaine wouldn't help Morgana kill Arthur. After all, the prince was the only remaining part of Igraine. It would be far better to manipulate and control the young man rather than killing him. At least that way, Igraine's smile would still light up the room every time Arthur grinned.

In the meantime, he would enjoy being able to live the life of luxury in a castle as he should have been doing for all of these years. He would be able to have a position and security rather than scraping for a living the way he had been when Morgana had first approached him to see if he would be interested in helping her. Uther would rue the day he banished his late wife's brother, Aggravaine was going to make sure of it.


End file.
